My All
by Southpark
Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were assigned to a new mission. Meanwhile, some mysterious characters, with same intention as Muraki, appeared to harass Hisoka for some purpose. M x H, T x H
1. Preclude

**_My All_**

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG

Summary: After Hana to Yume. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.

AN: I've not been doing fanfics for a long long time, so forgive me for bad languages and grammars. Sniff. I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. Though the starting is same as the one in adultfanfiction site, the story is going a totally different way.

* * *

A hand lifted within the eye-level as the silver hair owner stared. He angrily pulled out his hand and threw across the room he was now resting in. It was a mechanical hand used to replace his broken ones. His legs were also of similar condition. 

The room was bright as daylight, but his emotions were as dark as night.

During the Kyoto incident, an agent from the demon world rescued him. Ever since, Muraki had to survive using mechanical limbs that professor Satomi had left behind after his death. He could not even visit Orlya for fear that the Shinigamis would be able to find him and kill him before he could see Ukyou again.

He remembered someone with healing power. An evil smirk gleamed in his silver eyes.

**_Kurosaki Hisoka _**

* * *

**_TBC_**


	2. Home

Fiction: My All

* * *

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG

* * *

Summary: After Gensou Kai and KamakuraArc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.

AN: I've not been doing fanfics for a long long time, so forgive me for bad languages and grammars. Sniff. I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. Though the starting is same as my fic 'Broken Wings' in adultfanfiction site, the story is going a totally different way.

For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Theria's translation site.

To Trickster Kitsune: Thankx for pointing out to me, I've done with the necessary amendment.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: HOME?

**_

* * *

Kagome, kagome  
_****_When does the bird inside the cage come out?_**  
**_At dawns and evenings_**  
**_Who is behind_**  
**_The crane and turtle that slipped?_**

In the little village of Kanagawa Province, a little boy was piling stones on top of one another in his backyard. He was alone for everyone around him feared him.

"Monster…"

"A demonic child…"

Through no one spoke aloud, he could hear it through their emotions.

Hurt…. It hurts…..

"Hisoka, are you alone again?" a little girlish grin startled him: "Shall we play together?"

Little Hisoka nodded.

_Kagome, kagome_  
_When does the bird inside the cage come out………_

……….

Why was there so much loneliness…… so much melancholy?

And, who is that faceless little girl who did not fail to look for him whenever no one was around?

A wistful voice drifted in the air…

"Bon, Bon, are you alright?" The voice was strangely familiar, but Hisoka couldn't place whose was this.

"Bon, wake up, you have been unconscious for one full day!"

Emerald eyes forced themselves opened. A blurry face of a blond man in white robe hovered above him.

"Oi, Bon, wake up!"

Kurosaki Hisoka blinked his eyes in the semi-darkness of the room. The vision of the man became clearer.

"Oh, Watari-san." Hisoka sighed weakly. Something brought his senses back. The last thing he remembered was following Tsuzuki to prevent the war between Kurikara and Kijin. Then, Kurikara tossed him into a tunnel, claiming it to be a test for his suitability as his owner.

"That Kurikara! How could he dump me back to MEIFU!" Hisoka jerked up and screamed in Watari's face.

"Meifu? Bon, we're in your old home! It's a long story, but Tatsumi and Miya-chan found you just outside your Kanagawa home main entrance…"

"Oh….." Hisoka nodded and suddenly shrieked: "WHAT! Kanagawa!"

"How is the young mister going on?" Miya's voice was heard approaching the door.

Hisoka pulled Watari by his collar and shook hard: "Did she know EVERYTHING about us here?"

"Shh, Bon. Tatsumi and I tried to convince her and your father that you are just a passing-by resembling the late young master Hisoka." Watari whispered: "And lied that you were my younger brother. "

Just then, Miya entered the room with a bow: "Tatsumi-san and Old master were having dinner in the hall, would you mind to join?"

"YES!" Watari exclaimed.

"NO!" Hisoka growled.

Watari stared at Hisoka and made puppy eyes: "Please, Bon, it'll be soooo much fun having dinner together…."

"Don't you dare imitate Tsuzuki's puppy mode!" Hisoka stared, bored: "I won't give in to that look."

In the end, a happy looking Watari and a sullen Hisoka sat with Tatsumi, just opposite Kurosaki Negare in the main hall for their meals.

Negare took a blank look at Hisoka: "So, you are the doctor's younger brother. How did you managed to find him here?"

"Oh, my cute little brother must be worried for me, neh?" Watari grinned and looked at Hisoka, sweat-dropped. Hisoka was not looking at his father at all. Instead, Watari could feel anger radiating from the boy.

'_That Kurikara, how could he just abandon me in this hateful place with an excuse of training my suitability_? _How can he dump me in the place with that man, that father whom I hate most? I… I'll never forgive him!_ '

* * *

TBC 


	3. Plots

Fiction: My All

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG

* * *

Summary: After Gensou Kai and KamakuraArc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section.

Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

To FluffyIvy: Arigato, I'll try my best! 

To DarkSapphireDragon: heehee, eventually Hisoka will get to meet this snake demon, there'll be more surprises.. (evil smirk)

To Black Angel of Destruction: arigato, hope u can also update more of ur fic too! 

* * *

CHAPTER 3: PLOT

* * *

Under the moonlight in the city of Kyoto, Oriya looked up into the cloudless night sky.

"_Muraki, where are you now?"

* * *

_

Cold wind blew across the night skies of Kanagawa…

_Hate, continue to consume my hatred for this bloodline. For no descendent of Kurosaki Ren shall escape from my tortments… kukukuku… For your ancestor's act to me, the great Yatonogami-sama!_

"**_Negare! Save meeeee…..SAVE me!"_** Rui screamed from the basement. Stretches of tentacles cased web like shadows onto the messy hair bloated woman clawing desperately on the floor.

Hisoka was glad that Negare did not ask him anymore questions. Once he finished his meal, he made his escape to the backyard before Tatsumi and Watari could stop him.

"Matte, Watari-kun!" Hisoka heard Miya running behind him. He continued to walk while she called out a few more times.

It finally dawned down that the girl was actually calling him. Hisoka remembered her vaguely as he seldom to meet her as he was usually locked up in the basement most of the time. Eventually until he died, he only met her less than 5 times without talking much.

'Damnit, what name did Watari make up for me?' Hisoka thought. Aloud, Hisoka said: "It's alright, you can call me by my name."

"Then, is it ok for me to call you Asato-kun?" Miya smiled.

Hisoka sighed in resignation. Watari and Tatsumi must have address him using Tsuzuki's name and Watari's surname to avoid suspicious. What more could he say?

"Gomen, old master did not talk much with you. He is still over-grieved by his missing daughter's corpse."

"Daughter!" Hisoka echoed. He did not remember having any sister in his life before. "Miya-san…."

"Eh? Have I mentioned my name to you before?" Miya asked. She covered her mouth in fear, realizing that she mentioned something unspeakable in front of a stranger.

"Never mind about that, can you tell me more about the…" Hisoka pursued on, noticing that the girl was frightened and was trying to find an excuse to run off.

"BON!" Watari waved from the door of the main house: "So you are there!"

"Excuse me, I got to go." Miya bowed and hurried back into the house.

"Watari, I have something to ask you." Hisoka grabbed onto the scientist shinigami's shoulder.

"Heh?" Watari blurted: "What do you want to know?"

"About my sister. Do I have any sister?" Hisoka's glare was strong.

Watari sighed: "I guess I can't hide this matter from you. No matter what you were the rightful owner of this house.. It begins with your family clan tradition….."

The sound of footsteps was heard as a man's shadow cast across the sprawled figure of the broken Rui.

"Madam Rui… Forgive me for my rudeness, but I have to solve this mysterious relation of you and your sister, Kasane to Kurosaki clan."

A lit light shone to show the face of Tatsumi Seiichirou.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the elder Kurosaki's household, a servant hurriedly rushed to Kurosaki Iwao.

"What is it?" Iwao frowned.

"A sensei, a tall man in white wishes to see you. He said his name is Muraki Kazutaka and.. and he said he can assist you to claim your rightful status.."

Iwao smirked in silence.

"Invite him in. I need to have a long chat with him."

"Hah."

* * *

In the land of GenSouKai……

Tsuzuki, knowing that he could not stop the battle, was dragged back to Tenkuu palace by Touda.

'Will Hisoka be alright?' Tsuzuki worried.

He understood how tough the test was. He had gone through Kurikara's test before when he first went to GenSouKai with his then senior. During that time, Kurikara transported him back to the time when all the unforgettable murders took place. Unable to face the fears and guilt of his life, he failed the tests horrifically.

Noting his past experience, Tsuzuki sighed inwardly. '_Hopefully Hisoka is not sent back to his old home where he was tortured since young.._'

A dark figure of Konton watched in secrecy as the battle between Kijin and Kurikara wore on. Kijin, like his father-SohRyu, refused to believe that the Celestial Emperor was making use of them as hostages.

'Fufufufu.. Once both parties fell into great damage, my master's aim will come true.' Thought Konton.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

AN: I know I suck. Short chapter again. I've no patient waiting for Matsushita sensei's update, so I attempt my own imagination using where she left off. Again, dun sue me coz I only borrow the characters for my imagination in fan fiction.

Note: Konton Chaos


	4. The Assault

**Fiction: My All**

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka

* * *

**Summary: After ****Gensou Kai and KamakuraArc****. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.**

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section.

**Please read and review! Puppy eyes**

To DarkSapphireDragon: Arigato! Yah, I can't start this long delay. If only the manga can continue, can't stand it. I write this fic hopefully it can cure my itch for all the clinghangers. Just corrected the spelling of Nagare, me blur..:p

* * *

**Summary from Hana to Yume:**

Muraki disappeared mysteriously after the Kyoto fire, leaving behind broken limbs. Hisoka and Tsuzuki went to GenSouKai to look for Hisoka's own shikigami. Kurikara tossed Hisoka into a wormhole to test his will. Meantime, Tatsumi and Watari went to Kanagawa to investigate Hisoka's mother-Rui's mysterious case. There, they had to uncover the secret behind the Kurosaki clan and the legend of the Snake demon- Yatonogami…. In addition, Kurosaki Negare (Hisoka's father) was harassed by his elder brother-Iwao over the ownership of main household.

This fan fiction begins from where the issue of Hana to Yume last left.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Assault**

Under the moonlight, Hisoka walked in deep thoughts as Watari explained his and Tatsumi's finding in his household. To the blond scientist's surprise, Hisoka did not appear stunned by the findings.

"I had a dream about a faceless little girl. Maybe from the start, I should have suspected her for my elder sister…" Hisoka whispered softly. He suddenly looked up. He sensed someone nearby and there were more than four people.

Hisoka pulled Watari and started walking briskly away from that area.

"What happen, Bon?" Watari asked.

Suddenly, the men sprang from around the greenery and surrounded Hisoka and Watari.

Watari blinked, recognizing them as Kurosaki Iwao (Negare's elder brother)'s men who had attacked he and Tatsumi before: "Why is it I meet with you people again? What is it again this time?"

"Sorry, we are here to invite you as guests to our master's home." A man said, his eyes staring at Hisoka in surprise.

"Hisoka-sama?"

"Nope, he's my younger brother, Asato!" Watari shook his head, pulling Hisoka behind his back: "Seems like these guys are going to hold us hostages. I'll hold them up and you run back to your house."

"But.." Hisoka protested. Suddenly, a strange dizziness swam in his head. He clutched his chest. "URGH!"

"Bon, are you alright?"

'_Why, why did I feel his presence so strongly? Is he hiding here?_' Hisoka grinded his teeth in pain. He swayed to look around, but that figure was nowhere to be seen.

_Of course, my puppet, but I'll be watching you…._

"Muraki." Hisoka hissed to himself.

Watari suddenly yelled: "HEY, WHAT'S OVER THERE?" Pointing behind the men: "UFO!"

The men only sneered, charging at them.

"How can they not believe me?" Watari sniffed and pushed the nearest man down, opening a space for Hisoka to run through: "Hurry, Bon!"

Arms abruptly threw over Hisoka's body. A ball of fist kneaded into the boy's abdomen.

Darkness descended around Hisoka.

"We've got this kid, let's go!" One man kicked Watari away and the men retreated with Hisoka over a man's shoulder as they made their way back to Kurosaki Iwao's house.

"Danmit, they have not met wrath of the great Watari Yukata sama!" Watari growled and pulled out a hand-held equipment, tracking the location of the men.

* * *

Tatsumi Seiichirou lifted up the oil lamp and knelt down besides the ragged figure of Kurosaki Rui. Her hands suddenly shot up and pulled Tatsumi by his sleeve. 

"Help…p. me, Nagare, Helppp me… Onni-nee san .. she.. she's coming for me!"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night, sensei?" It was Nagare's voice.

"I am here to examine her condition. May I know how did she discover her pregnancy? Was she in her sane self then?"

"You do not have to know so much, sensei." Nagare said: "Tell me, what is the main motive for your coming here? How did you get my son from the world of dead back into this house?"

Lightning suddenly flashed in the faraway skies, bringing a short glimpse of light across the dark basement through the opening from above. In a second, the light brightened the room, showing Nagare's ghastly white eyes.

"Who exactly are you people?"

* * *

Lightning flashed. 

The constant jerking on his front slowly aroused Hisoka. Pretending to be still unconscious, Hisoka opened an eye squinting to see where the men were taking him.

They were on a mud road along the village river. Bright lamps held by some of the men shone the dark path. Hisoka could hear some muttering among the men who kidnapped him.

"Now I understand why Iwao-sama wants this brat. It's so scary holding someone who resembles so much like the late Hisoka-sama." The man carrying Hisoka over his shoulder suddenly broke the silence.

"Stop whining, it's not a very difficult task." A man in front said.

"Of course, since you are not the one carrying this brat. It's so eerie carrying someone who resembles like the dead. Say, do you know who's that white doctor with Iwao-sama?"

"Shut up, you are talking too much." Another man snapped and everyone fell silent.

It was then Hisoka noticed a soft bubbling water sound from the stream they were passing by.

"Di…did you hear.. anything?"

"Can we hurry up? This is the place where Kasane-sama drowned herself."

More bubbling sound.

"_Nagare-san…. Have you come…… for me? Do you want to see…. our sweet Hisoka….-chan? Look, she is sleeping soundly in my arms…….in my arms…. Come….."_

"Did you hear that? RUN!" A man screamed and ran hysterically. Suddenly, something tagged onto his leg and he was pulled into the water.

"H..HEL…HELP.. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE…." His voice was immediately drowned amidst the balls of bubbles in the stream.

"G..GHOST OF KASANE-SAMA!" The man holding Hisoka screamed: "We are going to be killed!" He hurled Hisoka down and ran for his dear life. Other men screamed and ran out of sight.

Hisoka rubbed his head and stared at the bubbling water.

"_Look.. look at our be…loved… Hisoka-chan, she is sleeeppppping….. in my arms……" _

"_Our Hisoka-chan….." _

White almost overwhelmed in Hisoka's widening eyes. In the middle of the stream, a woman with messy hair, almost covering her face, slowly emerged from the surface.

There was a scream.

Hisoka's scream.

* * *

"Who exactly are you people?" Nagare's glare became sharper. 

Tatsumi was about to reply when he heard Miya and other servants gasping in surprise, followed by Watari's anxious call.

"Someone come and help me with Bon!" Watari cried out.

"Why is Asato-kun so wet?" An older servant called out and was helping Watari carrying Hisoka to the restroom.

Nagare stare at Tatsumi and both men hurried out of the room to see what had happened.

The boy was totally drenched to the skin; his fringe partially covered his pale face. His chest was rising up and down, breathing unevenly, yet steadily.

"Watari, what happened?" Tatsumi asked when they were in the room.

"The boy needs to change into something dry." A manservant said and pried Hisoka's top jacket and t-shirt from his body. Fiery red marks burnt on his flesh.

All servants in the room gasped in shock.

"It's alright, I'll take care of him." Tatsumi said quickly.

"All of you can leave this room." Nagare commanded the servants. He turned to leave. Tatsumi quickly followed behind him.

Nagare put up a hand: "Say no more. My son, Hisoka died with these mysterious marks on his body…. And...I… thank you for taking good care of him over these past few years." Nagare quickly turned away and hurried out of the room.

Tatsumi stood at the door for a long time until Watari called him in.

"What are you two talking about?" Watari asked.

"What happen first?" Tatsumi raised his eyebrow. Hisoka was sleeping uneasily on the mattress in his kimono.

"Iwao's servants went to attack us and took Bon away. I gave chase and found him by the streamside in this condition. You know, the stream where Kasane threw herself in."

"N…No…. Let me go!" Hisoka cried out feverishly in his dreams: "LET ME GO!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi shook Hisoka: "It's alright now, you are safe here!"

Hisoka opened his eyes and shivered uncontrollably, hugging himself tightly.

"What happen?" Tatsumi asked the boy gently.

"N..no, nothing happens…" Hisoka shivered violently.

They heard someone shouting loudly in the main hall.

"COME OUT, NAGARE! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING YOUR SON IN THIS HOUSE!"

It was Kurosaki Iwao, Hisoka's uncle, Nagare's elder brother.

* * *

Amidst the darkness, Muraki was holding a doll with emerald eyes in his large armchair. 

"How is it feeling like, my doll? I have more excitements in store for you. Fu, fu, fu, fu…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN: I find it easier to do short chaps for faster reading and writing. Hope u dun mind. 


	5. Puppets

Fiction: My All  
Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG, Hisoka-angst

Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section.

**Please read and review**! Puppy eyes

* * *

Liliath: Arigato, glad u like it.

Eigwayne: I'm also anxious to get to the next part of the story too, especially it touches so much of Hisoka's mysterious family clan.

pheonix-maker: Sigh, I am hoping to improve my grammer in this fic, need to read up more.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PUPPETS

* * *

**

Tatsumi watched on in concern at the shivering Hisoka.

"Kurosaki-kun.."

"No, I'm alright…. Please… leave me… alone…" Hisoka hugged himself tight and curled under his blanket.

"NAGARE! COME ON OUT!" Tatsumi could hear Kurosaki Iwao yelled. Tatsumi knew Iwao was not a simple person to deal with. At least, he almost poisoned Nagare once even though the latter was his flesh and blood brother.

He sighed and turned to Hisoka and then Watari.

"Don't worry, I'll look after Bon!" Watari grinned in glee.

"No, just leave me alone." Hisoka muttered weakly. Watari petted Hisoka on his head gently: "Sorry, Bon, but we just cannot leave you alone under this circumstance."

Tatsumi shook his head. Hisoka was not in his normal-self; his frightened form resembled even more like Nagare. What had the boy encountered that scared him so much?

Did the boy meet Kurosaki Kasane?

The next moment he turned to look at Hisoka, the boy was already sound asleep on the bed, though he shifted feverishly in his sleep.

"Don't worry about him, I'll watch over Bon to make sure no one can hurt him." Watari smiled, sitting besides the mattress.

Tatsumi nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to the hall.

* * *

The hall was crowded with many people, mainly Iwao's men, Nagare's servants and some important heads of the village.

"Nagare-sama, is it true that Hisoka-sama is still alive?" A village head asked hesitantly.

"Nonsense! There's nothing of that sort." Nagare said calmly.

"LIAR! My men witnessed my nephew walking around your house and you still want to deny!" Iwao exclaimed angrily: "If not, let us open up Hisoka-kun's grave for all to see! To prove that Hisoka-kun did not arise from the world of dead under your sorcery!"

"You are being ridiculous!" Nagare snapped crossly.

"Oh, so, are you feeling guilty because you were hiding Hisoka-kun somewhere?" Iwao sneered unkindly.

Nagare glared at Iwao in shock as the older man waved his hand impatiently, his men storming out into the yard where Hisoka's grave laid.

"WAIT! Ni-san! You can't disturb my son's grave! You've taken my daughter's corpse! What more do you want!" Nagare pulled Iwao by his collar. Iwao snickered.

"STOP THOSE PEOPLE FROM RUINING MY SON'S GRAVE!" Nagare yelled at his servants who ran after the leaving men into the yard. The villagers followed.

"What happen, Master?" Tatsumi asked in concern as he ran into the hall.

"GET THOSE PEOPLE BACK HERE! YOU HAVE **NO RIGHT** TO TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE!" Nagare roared at Iwao.

Without waiting for Iwao's reply, he ran after the mass of people. Iwao smiled and followed.

Tatsumi ran after the people into Hisoka's graveyard.

He heard many people gashed in shock. He looked on.

The two Hisoka's graves rose within his viewing range. Beside the girl Hisoka's empty grave was the boy Hisoka's grave… it was an empty grave.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THE BOY'S CORPSE!" Tatsumi roared at the fearful men.

"We… we do not know! It was already dug out the time we reached here!" some men echoed.

Nagare was staring at the grave in silent shock. First, it was the girl, now was the boy. Where had both of them gone?

Besides him, Iwao smirked: "Admit it, Nagare, you made use of that monster to revive your dead son. Men! Search the house for that monstrous child! He has to be destroyed before he destroys the whole village."

"You are not fit to be the head of Kurosaki clan, Nagare."

* * *

The figure of Kurosaki Kasane rose from the stream. Her black, loose hair swayed in the wind, covering part of her face. In her arms was a bony figure of her baby girl, Kurosaki Hisoka.

"_Look.. look at our be…loved… Hisoka-chan, she is sleeeppppping….. in my arms……" _

"Our Hisoka-chan….."

Hisoka stared in fear as the figure struggled out of the water. Something long and shinny dragged under her.

Kurosaki Kasane reached out a hand towards Hisoka.

"_Come…. Come and look at our Hisoka-chan…."_

"_Our Hisoka-chan…"_

Hisoka screamed. He could feel strong evil like aura and Kasane's feeling of insane-like emotions flowing into him. The demon-like Kasane dragged him down the stream by his arm.

"LET ME GO!" Hisoka screamed and swept his arm at her.

A force radiated from him, forcing the woman to release him. Hisoka continued to struggle, pushing the distance between him and the woman who resembled so much like his own mother.

"_Don't you want to see our Hisoka-chan? Our Hisoka-chan_…"

"LET ME GO!"

"BON! Wake up!" Watari shook Hisoka awaked: "Are you having a nightmare again?"

'_This family.. this family of mine… is insane….'_ Hisoka panted heavily.

He wanted to get out, get out of this cursed place he used to call home. Anywhere, even Kurikara's cave was one hundred, no, one million better than this hell.

"Bon! Are you alright?" Watari pulled Hisoka into his arms: "You look very pale, Bon."

"SEARCH THE WHOLE PLACE!" Iwao roared.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Nagare yelled in anger.

"Wh… what happen?" Hisoka asked weakly, grabbing onto the blond shinigami's coat like a kitten to a plank in the sea.

Watari looked down at the shivering boy in his arms. Hisoka was not behaving in his strong self. He had to find a way to get Hisoka back to Meifu before Hisoka reached his limit.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open to reveal an excited figure of Kurosaki Iwao. He stared down at the frightened figure of Hisoka in Watari's arms.

"Now, look what we have got. The little monster child from the world of dead."

"HEY! Watch your filthy mouth, you stupid fat old man!" Watari yelled angrily at Iwao, hugging Hisoka even tighter: "He is my younger brother, Watari Asato! Don't you dare to lay a little finger on him!"

"Nagare-sama, so it's true after all, you've accepted the bribe from the evil god- Yatonogami, so that he could come back to this world!" a village head exclaimed in shock.

"Maybe this child is even the revived Yatonogami himself!" Another village head gasped in fear.

"People!" Iwao raised his hand: "Now you've seen how my disgraceful younger brother collaborated with the demon. Is he still fit to be the head of this clan?"

"Definitely not!" Some men cried out.

"This demonic child must be destroyed!" Some villagers exclaimed fearfully.

"No, no, NO!" Hisoka shook his head and clutched onto Watari tighter: "Watari-san, please, please tell me this is only a nightmare! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Watari clutched his teeth and lifted Hisoka in his arms. He stared at Tatsumi amidst the crowd. Tatsumi nodded.

Swirls of shadows suddenly rose, pulling floor partitions from the ground. People screamed and went into panic. Watari carried Hisoka and flew out of the house.

"Don't worry, Bon, I'll take you back to Meifu." Watari whispered to the still shaken Hisoka.

Ahead, a white figure stood under the moonlight.

_Muraki Kazutaka_

"That man.." Watari grinded: "Isn't he dead yet?"

"Ho, we've met again. I'm afraid this boy cannot leave this place yet." Muraki smiled.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Another short chapter again, sigh, hope u don't mind. I just want to get new chapter up asap that's all. 


	6. Limit

**_Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. Warning for spoilers._**

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they ALL belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm merely borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section.

* * *

**Please read and review! (Puppy eyes)**

* * *

To all: Arigato for reviewing! 

To Black Angel of Destruction: Hope u like this chappie.

To Liliath: I love Muraki being creepy coz he's designed like that (evil laugh)

Fluffy Ivy: Hisoka's not going to get any break unless he can pass Kurikara's test, heehee..

shinycry: Tsuzuki's coming around, but he's not going to help Hisoka coz its his test.

DarkSapphireDragon: Muraki's evil so he's going to do all evil things, on second thoughts, I'm more evil than Muraki coz I'm the one planning this plot (Muraki jumped and kicked me in the face)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: TOLERANCE LIMIT**

Amidst the swirling sakura petals stood Muraki Kazutaka. White trench coat flew around the man in the wind gracefully.

"That man," Watari grinded in low voice: "Isn't he supposed to be dead in Kyoto?"

"Muraki.." Hisoka hissed as he raised his face to meet the doctor's silver gaze.

"Ho, we've met again, boy." Muraki smiled and raised a gloved hand up.

"What-the…" Watari started as he suddenly found a force hitting him, flying backwards onto the ground. Something warm and wet spilt out of Watari's mouth; he put up a hand to see blood dripping down his fingers. It took him a moment to realize that the silver hair doctor injured him.

003 flew up from his shoulder in alert and hooted angrily at the enemy.

"No, girl, don't go to him!" Watari grabbed his pet owl and was shocked to find Hisoka pulling himself out of his arms.

"So, you are the one who lured my uncle into finding me." Hisoka hissed angrily, ignoring Watari's shouts.

"Tsuzuki is not here! Even if he is around, we will not allow you to create havocs here!"

Muraki did not seem to bother Watari's existence and approached the standing Hisoka.

"BON! RUN!" Watari shouted and attempted to stand up but failed. Little did he know, Muraki had used a spell to restrict his movement (the spell he used on Tsuzuki in manga 1).

"I… I'm going to fight you!" Hisoka yelled and attacked the approaching man. Muraki smiled and raised his hand.

Splashes of red flew across Hisoka's eyes.

A name rose in Hisoka's mind.

_Tsuzuki……_ _

* * *

Hisoka….._

Tsuzuki suddenly raised his head. Somehow, he had a very bad feeling. He went to look for Byakko and Suzaku. No matter what happen, he was going to ask them to take him to look for Kurikara who was still in battle with Kijin.

Hisoka must be in trouble, just like he himself many years ago in Kurikara's test. If he was not mistaken, Kurikara was going to pull out any possible help the candidate could rely on during the test.

Just like what happened when he prevented Tsuzuki's senpai to assist him during that time.

* * *

"BON!" Watari shouted in angst as blood trickled down Hisoka's lips and wounded limbs as he continued to force himself to stand. Already, his white kimono was soaked red in his own blood.

"How ignorance, you know you can't win me." Muraki snickered and closed his hand round Hisoka's soft throat. Muraki leaned close to the boy's face and stroked his cheek: "Don't worry, I'll never kill my beloved puppet."

Hisoka sputtered some blood and made a grab at Muraki's good eye. Muraki caught the hand with his free hand and tightened his grip round Hisoka's neck.

"Disobedient little boy. I'm going to send you back to your home and watch how you are to be tortured." Muraki whispered in Hisoka's ear and licked the boy's earlobe lightly.

"MURAKI!" Tatsumi's voice suddenly erupted in a distance. After disrupting Iwao's plan, he had trapped the people in the house, except Nagare. Leaving the man, he flew to look for Watari and Hisoka. And he saw the man again.

"So, it is you again." Muraki said uninterested.

"I've never forgive you for what you've done to Tsuzuki-san, and now you are harassing Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi growled.

"So do I. You are always in my way of enjoyment." Muraki said as he pulled the injured Hisoka into his embrace: "I'm taking this boy with me."

Tatsumi's glare grew and he summoned his shadows.

* * *

Kurikara narrowed his eyes. He was still in the midst of his fight with Kijin. That arrogance little brat still believed his fate in his father and the yellow dragon-the celestial emperor.

Still, it took him little effort to know something else. Some unrelated people were interrupting the test he had granted Kurosaki Hisoka.

He had to send these people away.

"What are you hesitating? Are you reaching your own limit?" Kijin sneered and sent another attack at Kurikara.

"Yes, I shouldn't be hesitating. Those with weak will and are not able to overcome their own limit to their greatest fear do not deserve my power as their shikigami." Kurikara added and raised a finger.

"What are you talking about?" Kijin glared.

"Kurikara! Where have you sent Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice shouted from afar as he approached on Byakko's back.

"That's not for you to know!" Kurikara frowned as some force round his fingers whirled into the air, forming a wormhole: "Listen, I do not want to work for someone who is a weakling and replies on others for help in face of any problem!"

Tsuzuki's eyes became dots: "Is he referring to me?"

The wormhole became bigger.

* * *

Shadows rose around Tatsumi and flew to attack Muraki.

Suddenly, a force formed in front of the white doctor, absorbing the attacks and sucked Tatsumi and Watari into it.

"WHAT-THE!" Watari screamed.

Within seconds, the two Shinigami vanished before Muraki and Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka stared on in shock.

"It seems like no one is going to help you now, boy." Muraki said and struck Hisoka behind his head. Hisoka fell back in Muraki's arms, limped. Smilingly, Muraki lifted the boy in his arms and proceeded back to Nagare's house.

He was going to enjoy an interesting show.

* * *

The wormhole glowed and whirled before Tsuzuki's eyes. Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He thought he could hear some familiar voices coming from the other side. Was Kurikara sending Hisoka back after all?

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted as he tried to run towards the wormhole, pushing past Byakko's grip.

"No, wait, Tsuzuki, I don't think it is Hisoka!" the white tiger said.

"Where are we GOING!" Watari's voice screeched as he flew out of the wormhole and slumped onto the ground with a loud thump. He was followed by Tatsumi who managed to balance himself and positioned in a less unsightly manner than Watari.

Immediately, the wormhole vanished.

"Tatsumi? Watari? Why are you both here?" Tsuzuki called aloud and ran towards them.

"That's supposed to be my question, Tsuzuki!" Watari shouted and jumped up, almost throwing 003 onto the ground: "You are supposed to be in GenSouKai, helping Bon to search for a shikigami!"

Byakko nodded: "Yeah, this is GenSouKai. I'm Byakko, Tsuzuki's shikigami."

Watari's eyes became dots: "What-the… HEY! What's going on here! First, Bon appeared in his old home at Kanagawa and now Tatsumi and I come to GenSouKai. So who's supposed to be the ones looking for shikigami!"

"I'm afraid we have a terrible truth here, Watari." Tatsumi smoothened his coat and adjusted his glasses.

"Y…you mean… Hisoka was transported back to Kanagawa?" Tsuzuki stammered: "And you both were sent here because you were there?"

"Apparently, yes, I believe that was the situation, though I still do not understand why Kurosaki-kun was sent back to his own home. And to make matters worse, that Muraki was there." Tatsumi said.

"That's a shikigami test for Hisoka…. Wait, you mention… **MURAKI** WAS THERE AS WELL!" Tsuzuki screamed.

Kurikara did not bother them anymore and concentrated his fight with Kijin.

_If Hisoka was not able to overcome his own fear with his own strength, he did not deserve Kurikara's ability._

_

* * *

If, you manage to obtain Kurikara's protection, you'll gain great strength that you have desired…. On the other hand, you may lose something very important in the form of exchange….. To you, what is the most important thing to you? It is something that you will not think of possessing when you see it… But once you lost it, you'll realize it's importance, by then, it is too late….._

A strangely familiar voice drifted amidst the waves of deep blue sea as the waves swayed and rolled in the tides.

_Who? Who is talking to me? _Hisoka stirred and whimpered in his sleep.

_Hisoka….. Hisoka…… where are you?_

_Tsuzuki, are you calling for me? Where are you? Why are you not staying with me now? Tsuzuki……_

Hisoka stirred uncomfortably. Something was constraining his limbs. He could not move his hands that were bound apart in a cross-like manner.

Hisoka opened his eyes weakly. He must have lost a lot of blood.

He heard many people gasped in shock.

"See? This boy can survive even though he lost a lot of blood. I've cut his veins on his waists and neck. Yet, the boy's wounds close at such alarming speed. How can we conclude he is a normal human child?" Muraki's voice said.

"Indeed, sensei! We would have all being deceived by Nagare's noble appearance if you have not appeared to disclose this unspeakable acts!" Iwao replied: "I wonder how many lies have Nagare hid if you were not around to expose him!"

Hisoka forced his eyes to open wider and found himself tied to a pole; his arms spread open, bounded by ropes and his mouth was gagged. Many people stood around him, staring him in shock. Muraki and Kurosaki Iwao stood the closest to him. Nearby, Nagare was held back by two of Iwao's men.

Hisoka could hear the villagers' thoughts; feel their terrified emotions.

_Demonic child_

_Someone get rid of this monster fast_

_Don't let him off, he is a demon!_

_This child is the rebirth form of Yatonogami!_

"What have you got to say now, Nagare? You've let this monster come alive. You've defied our ancestor- Ren-sama's purpose to destroy Yatonogami forever." Iwao sneered darkly.

"You don't understand the whole situation, ni-san!" Nagare screamed, struggling harder: "You can't conclude everything in your own way!"

"Then," Iwao said, walking towards Hisoka, pulling open his kimono, revealing the curse marks on his chest: "What have you got to say about him? We all know the boy died with these marks on him two years ago."

"I…. I don't know how he comes back." Nagare said, suddenly feeling exhausted and drained.

"It is alright, I know a bit of spell or two, I'll take care of this demon child for a time being before we choose a date to eliminate him." Muraki said to the frowning Iwao.

Hisoka glared at Muraki angrily and Muraki smiled back at him.

"Fine, I'll leave this monster in your care. Men! Lock Nagare up in the basement! We'll execute this monster two days from now!" Iwao commanded.

Hisoka stared helplessly as he was removed from the pole, still in his bounds and carried into a room prepared for Muraki by Iwao.

_What will you do then, boy? You are now at my mercy._ Muraki smirked evilly at Hisoka.

Deep in the darkness, Yatonogami, the snake demon watched on in glee. The entire drama was played well, once the entire Kurosaki clan was wiped out, he would be completely free from the bounds of Kurosaki Ren…

_Forever….._

**

* * *

TBC**

* * *

AN: Another cruel and short chapter. Now I really have to crack my brains to figure how to continue on with the story. Groan. How is Hisoka going to solve his problem at this rate! (Pull my hair and growl.) I'm making my life so difficult. (Shakes head.)

By the way, the near ending speech during Hisoka's coma was extracted from the camel's conversation with Hisoka when he brought Hisoka and Riko to Kurikara's cave through the desert in manga #10.

* * *


	7. Battle Against Fear

Fiction: My All  
Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG-13 for Muraki's hentai language

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section.

Please read and review! (Puppy eyes)

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: Hee, glad u like it… (Smile)

Liliath: Heeheehee… Muraki sure will try to torture Hisoka.. unfortunately, this site doesn't allow NC-17, so I can only try the shonen manga style… sigh.. Anyway, I don't think Kurikara will really help Hisoka unless he really qualifies to become his master.

knoko & kioko: Err.. Thanks….

DarkSapphireDragon: Kurikara is sure unreasonable, or else Tsuzuki wouldn't be so badly defeated the last time he tried Kurikara's test. Hope this chap won't disappoint u… :)(smile)

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 7: THE BATTLE AGAINST FEAR**_

"MURAKI WAS THERE WITH HISOKA!" Tsuzuki screamed on top of his lungs.

"That's a big problem. Muraki is still alive and now he must have captured Bon.." Watari shook his head: "Wait, who's the one who sent Bon back to his home for whatever test?"

"He!" Tsuzuki pointed to Kurikara and suddenly dashed up into the sky trying to cut between Kurikara and Kijin's battle: "This is TOO MUCH, Kurikara! How can you leave Hisoka with a bunch of enemies back there? Hisoka will be killed by that man! Send him back NOW!"

Kurikara swung the man away.

Kijin flew to deliver a blow at the Shikigami: "Your opponent is me, leave Tsuzuki alone!" He shouted without much of a turn to Tsuzuki: "Tsuzuki, go look for Kojirou and Kotarou! They are the gatekeepers. Maybe they can get Hisoka back!"

"Don't you dare intervene that kid's test! If anyone interrupts, I'll never be his Shikigami and that kid will hate you forever." Kurikara sneered.

Tsuzuki ran off without looking back at anyone there.

_Hold on, Hisoka. I'll save you even if you are going to hate me forever, I will not let you get hurt… especially not by that man! Wait for me… HISOKA!_

"Wait, Tsuzuki! I'm coming with you!" Watari cried out and flew after him. Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and ran after the two Shinigami as well.

* * *

In the poorly lit room of Kamakura, Muraki carried Hisoka and put him onto the bed.

"Now, now, isn't this a good opportunity for us to chat in privacy?" The doctor smiled gently at the boy.

Hisoka was still in silence shock over the events that happened so fast before him. Only a few moments ago, he was having a walk with Watari and the next moment, Tatsumi and Watari were sucked up into a wormhole that appeared from nowhere.

That wormhole….. it reminded him of Kurikara before he was tossed into something like it…

'**_Kurikara isn't a Shikigami to be defeated by your hand!'_** Tsuzuki's voice echoed in Hisoka's mind.

_So… Could this be one of those Kurikara's test?….._

"Boy," Muraki gently crawled on top of the boy and tipped the boy's chin with a hand: "Let's have a deal, shall we? You use your curing skill to regenerate my limbs and I'll get you out of this picture. Surely, you wouldn't want to be burnt alive by your scary uncle, right?"

_Kurikara's face appeared in Hisoka's mind eye before he tossed Hisoka into an emerging wormhole: "Let's have test your 'strength' shall we?"_

Muraki's face neared and caressed Hisoka's soft lips and kissed them: "I wouldn't like to see a lovely boy like you to be destroyed in this brutal manner…"

_I always give up.. But, I don't want to be protected! I also want to protect 'someone'… that's why I… I'LL NEVER RUN AWAY ANYMORE!_

'Not confused anymore?' Muraki looked in mild surprise as the gleam in Hisoka's eyes changed from that of depression into determination.

"Is that what you came here for, Muraki?" Hisoka glared.

Hisoka suddenly knocked hard against Muraki causing the latter to back slightly. Hisoka took the opportunity to roll off the bed and ran to push the door with his elbow. His hands were still tied tightly behind him.

"You excite me even more, boy. Perhaps, we'll play the cat and mouse game five years ago under the sakura trees and I shall pleasure you in any exotic manner I have think of over the past few months."

Hisoka struggled against the door gap as the silver haired doctor strolled towards him causally, drawing a knife from his trench coat.

"Now, let's see, I shall slowly cut away your clothes first and…" Muraki looked lustily over the boy's perfect body, licked the knife blade and smirked wickedly: "I can promise you all the enjoyment you have missed since our last love-making. I can't wait to feel your beautiful struggle….. And your sweet screams…" Hisoka could see Muraki's eyes gleamed with excitement and anticipation.

Hisoka grinded his teeth and suddenly kicked the door open, running out of the room as fast as his legs could go.

Muraki's smile vanished and then grinned again. Kurosaki Iwao's men had heavily guarded the entire house. Hisoka would not be able to escape from his iron grip. He went to look for the running boy.

Their game shall begin.

And the boy would be his.

Hisoka panted heavily as he turned a corner and ducked behind a wall sharply. Two of Kurosaki Iwao's men passed by, talking uneasily between themselves. Hisoka heard them greeted Muraki. Muraki smoothly lured them away with some words and resumed his slow stroll towards Hisoka's hiding place.

_Come out, my dearest doll, I can feel your pretty body so near that I can't wait to take you in my arms. I'll take care of you very very tenderly_…

Muraki smiled darkly.

Hisoka's breath became harsher as he felt the man slowly approached his direction. There was no other escape route now. Maybe he should dash out and try his luck knocking the man over to escape. If only he could fight the man. If only his hands were not tied.

Suddenly, there was another noise at the other end of the corridor and Muraki went towards the noise. Hisoka tensed. A hand reached out from the darkness and quickly covered Hisoka's mouth before the boy shrieked in shock.

"Shhh, it's me!" Miya whispered in Hisoka's ear: "I need your help. Master is trapped in the basement. Can you save him?"

'Mi…Miya?' Hisoka thought in surprise.

Kurosaki Iwao was not particularly concerned of Nagare's servants so they were only under loose supervision, but not locked up. That was why Miya was able to sneak near Muraki's room.

"You are a good friend of Tatsumi-san, neh? You must be a good person. Please help me save our Master." Miya begged.

_Do I have to save this household? Save the man that I have hated since I was young….. Should I save him?_

Hisoka looked at Miya hesitatingly. Miya looked at him hopefully.

"Alright." Hisoka sighed. No matter what, she had saved him from Muraki's attention. He would save that man known as his father and leave the place once everything was settled.

* * *

Kurosaki Iwao sat in the master bedroom, chucking happily to himself. Soon, he would be the head of the household. That Nagare would be nothing, but a trash to be removed away. Or maybe, he'll stay in that dark basement for the rest of his life.

Kurosaki Iwao suddenly roared into laughter. Nothing had been going so well before. He had never been so satisfied, so accomplished in all his life.

That Nagare would soon be history. So was his little boy, Hisoka.

Kurosaki clan would be his alone.

Sounds of dripping water interrupted his silence.

"Who is that?" Iwao roared.

_Nagare…. Where are you…. I've come to see you… Look at our Hisoka-chan… She is still sleeping so soundly in my arms…. Our Hisoka-chan….._

"Who? Who.. who is that?" Iwao abruptly felt his legs shaking under him. The voice, accompanied by sounds of dripping water was ghastly familiar.

"Is that Kasane? You… you can't… you can't scare me….!" Iwao shuttered nervously, his hands searching around and grabbed the nearest katana he could reach, his eyes probing around for any sign of a figure. Instead, a wet hand grabbed his desperate hands.

Iwao turned his face to see the ghastly pale face of Kurosaki Kasane standing just behind him. A distant lightning flashed to show her death-like face and a greatly decomposed child corpse in her occupied other hand.

"**ARGHH!"**

Kurosaki Iwao's fearful screams penetrated the silence.

* * *

In the dark basement, Kurosaki Nagare sat in despair besides his blank-looking wife-Kurosaki Rui. The woman was subconsciously holding onto the tip of Nagare's kimono, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Rui, do you know," Nagare said, as if to himself: "Our son, Hisoka is back. And Iwao wants to kill him. Like what he did to my daughter-Hisoka. Iwao wants to snatch the title as the owner of this household."

Yatonogami's voice seemed to laugh in Nagare's mind…..

_**Kukukuku…. Isn't it funny? That your family is only a sacrifice?… Till then, you will continue to torment the taste of Hell!**_

"Doesn't he know that as the head of the household, he will be forever controlled and tortured by Yatonogami?"

Rui only stared at the ceiling blankly as if Nagare was talking to someone else.

"Master!" A small voice called from the top of the trap door: "I've asked Watari-kun for help. He's really good in martial arts and we finally get here."

'Hisoka is here?' Nagare thought uneasily. The boy whom he had neglected….. The boy whom had left in a strange incurable illness…… The boy whom he had sometimes suspected as an offspring of Yatonogami…….

"Hurry up and come up before more of the guards come." Hisoka snapped coldly at the man down there without much meeting his eyes.

"Hisoka…." Nagare whispered under his breath.

"Hey, are you coming up or not or do you want me to go down to invite you up?" Hisoka growled impatiently.

Seeing no further response, Hisoka climbed down the ladder into the basement and hesitated.

_The pit darkness……_

Hisoka shivered inwardly. Since he was young, he used to be locked up in this basement and beneath the darkness, he remembered he could feel many strange scary thing lurking in within….

Hisoka's legs shivered.

_Let's test your strength, shall we? Kurikara smirked challengingly at him._

_I will not be defeated! _Hisoka screamed inwardly.

Hisoka took a deep breath and made his way through the basement.

"Hurry up, Watari-kun, Iwao-sama's men could be here anytime!" Miya called softly to Hisoka.

Hisoka breathed deeply and finally found his way near Nagare. He reached out his hand.

"Take my hand, I'll take you out of here." Hisoka said.

_Hisoka… he has changed_…… Nagare looked at Hisoka.

_Hisoka is no longer the weak frightened child I used to know….._

_That child….._ A dark figure looked from a distance. _That boy has Kurosaki blood flowing within him. Kukukuku…. It seems that the Kurosaki line has not fated to end yet. Maybe I shall toy his body like what I did with Nagare when the time comes…._

Hisoka suddenly looked up. He felt an evil aura somewhere.

"Hurry up, Watari-kun!" Miya called.

Hisoka nodded and pulled Nagare by his arm. He took a look at Rui and pulled her with other hand.

A strong flow of emotion rushed into him.

_Help.. Help me, please don't kill me, Nee-chan sama! SAVE MEEEE!_

Hisoka screamed and released Rui's hand.

"SOMEONE IS DOWN THERE TRYING TO LET KUROSAKI NAGARE GO! STOP HIM!"

There was another scream somewhere.

"IWAO-SAMA IS DEAD! IT MUST BE THAT DEMONIC CHILD! CATCH HIM AND ELIMINATE HIM NOW!"

Nagare quickly got up and pulled Hisoka into his arms without a word. He looked back at Rui and sighed: "I'll come back to you again later."

He carried the shaken Hisoka out of the basement and looked at Miya: "Listen, take him out of the house and both of you run away from this place as soon as possible. I'll never leave this place."

"But…" Miya protested.

"Hurry!" Nagare called strictly and pushed Hisoka to her.

Near the corridor to the basement, Muraki directed the men: "That's right, that child has escaped and murdered Master Iwao in such cold blood. Don't let him escape."

A secret dark smile emerged on Muraki's lips.

_Kukukuku… how native are you, to think that you can escape me…. My dear doll, you will soon and always be mine…..

* * *

_

In the master bedroom, Kurosaki Iwao lay, his eyes burgling wide open like a dead goldfish. He was thoroughly drenched in stream water and slender finger marks dug into his flesh on his neck like parasite.

He was already dead.

Not wasting much time, Miya pulled Hisoka's arm and dashed down the corridor and ducked into a dark corner.

Hisoka slowly regained his steadiness.

He felt the evil aura getting stronger.

Tell me, lovely child, are you the last descendent of Kurosaki Ren? Tell me how does your blood, your body taste like?

Above Miya and Hisoka's head, over the ceiling, merged Yatonogami. His snake-like eyes gleamed with lust and greed as he looked down at the blond boy with bright emerald eyes.

* * *

Tsuzuki continued to run.

_Please, Hisoka, please don't get into any hurt. I'll go and save you. Please wait for me!

* * *

_

AN: Another cling hanger, I'm thinking how to continue on. Hope you won't mind this short chap which progresses abit like the movie 'Dark Water'.. I've to think how Yatonagami will treat Hisoka… (scratch head).


	8. Reverse

Fiction: My All  
Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Theria's Yami no Matsuei translation section.  
**_  
Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

_**

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm updating now, hope it isn't a disappointment, arigato! (smile and hugs)

Liliath: Hee, thanks so much for the link.. I have an account there. I think I'll do up the NC-17 version of this fic once I've finished with Hisoka's shikigami test portion here as a background for the NC-17 version in the site you've mentioned.

Black Wolf: Yah, glad u like the previous chap, hope this chap isn't a disappointment. I hate mental blocks… (smile)

DarkSapphireDragon: Arigato! Hisoka's going to get out of this mess soon, I'm figuring how to get Tsuzuki to find Hisoka..(grin)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: REVERSE**

_Tell me, my sweet child, tell me how does your flesh….. your body…. Your blood tastes like……. Kukukukukukuku………._

Yatonogami opened his mouth and let out a tentacle that slowly edged towards Kurosaki Hisoka………..

* * *

In the woods of GenSouKai, a dark tall figure was panting heavily. His hair and fangs grew in rapid speed.

Afar, Tsuzuki Asato was flying. He had no idea where he could find Kojirou and Kotarou to open up the gate back to the mortal world. He looked down and saw a familiar figure.

"Wait, Tsuzuki, you… you… wait for me!" Watari called from behind, panting heavily.

Tsuzuki called: "Touda! Is that you?" He flew down and hugged the tall man, jumping happily: "Touda! I'm so glad to see you!"

Suddenly, hands flew to strangle him on his neck.

"Wait, what happen, Touda?" Tsuzuki exclaimed in shock.

Far behind, Watari, Tatsumi, Kurikara and Kijin were approaching. Kurikara, fearing Tsuzuki would tamper with the test, decided to stop the battle and pursued him. Kijin feared for Tsuzuki's safety and followed along.

"I'll tear off your neck, Celestial Emperor!"

"TOUDA!"

"You've been using me along, huh? Till the time when I become worthless, then you'll discard me away like a trash, I'll NEVER forgive you!"

"Tou..da…" Tsuzuki said, understandingly: "Do what you want…. If this can..make your wounds feel better…"

"TSUZUKI, are you alright!" Tatsumi shouted from afar, hurrying to meet him.

Just then, Touda's fangs and hair regained back to normal.

"What… what happen just now?" Touda stammered, quickly releasing Tsuzuki.

Kurikara sneered coldly: "so, this is what happen….."

"Toudaaa! You are back to normal!" Tsuzuki cried out happily, hugging the tall man: "You mistook me for Celestial emperor just now.."

"What…? I feel someone controlling my body and when I resisted, I almost went crazy…"

"That Celestial Emperor, you were planning from that very beginning, huh.. to use your children as hostage!" Kurikara grinded in his thought: "Such lowly acts!"

Kurikara suddenly flew off.

"HEY, Where are you going!" Kijin called.

"None of your business, you lackey of Celestial Emperor!" Kurikara yelled back.

"Me? A lackey? You!" Kijin screamed angrily.

"It's alright, we'll get Touda back to Tenkou first. Then, I'm going to look for Kojirou and Kotarou." Tsuzuki said.

* * *

In the restaurant of Kyoto, Oriya walked out to the small compound. Somehow, he had a strange feeling that Muraki was still living somewhere…..

"Oriya-sama, there's a call for you." A servant walked behind him and bowed.

"Who is it?"

"A lady of name-Ukyou."

"I'll be there to answer it."

"Hah."

* * *

Hisoka raised his face suddenly, lapsed between the snake god and Miya. Slimy tongue-like tentacles shot at Hisoka, attempting to curl the boy in its web of trap.

Surge of energy sprang within Hisoka, blocking out the attack, burning the tentacles. Yatonogami roared in pain, curled and dispersed into the darkness.

"_**I'll still come for you again, boy, I'll haunt you till your body and soul becomes mine… Fufufufufufufu…"**_

"What … kind of youkai is this?" Hisoka stammered, still in slight shock.

"Yatonogami, I think…" Miya stammered in the similar manner, cowering behind Hisoka's back: "He is a demonic god which was trapped by the Kurosaki clan many years ago."

Hisoka growled: "Just how many secrets are there in this family which I did not know?"

"That Nagare is still in the basement, the boy must be nearby!" one of Iwao's men shouted from afar.

"Wait," A villager head said: "We still need the Kurosaki people. Iwao sama is died now, what do you think will happen if the boy and Nagare sama are killed by us? That Yatonogami will be freed to haunt us! Think about our future!"

Hisoka grinded his teeth in his hiding.

_Those villagers… so that's how they treat the Kurosaki clan, a clan to trap and hold onto a demon so that they themselves would be safe._

"Have you found the boy?" Muraki approached the men and asked.

"I would like to remind you, doctor. Now that Iwao-sama is dead, we can't let Kurosaki Nagare get hurt. You may keep the cursed child if you like."

"I've no objection." Muraki smiled. His attention turned towards Hisoka and Miya's hiding place and added: "I think we do not need to go else where."

"He has noticed us." Hisoka whispered to Miya.

"Hi, boy, don't you have the courage to face me?" Muraki called.

"What exactly do you want, Muraki?" Hisoka snarled and walked out of the hiding place. Suddenly, Hisoka grabbed Miya by her wrist and flew towards the villagers, knocking them aside and ran towards the hall where the ancestors' portraits were kept.

Strangely, Hisoka felt a powerful aura as he neared the hall; there was something there, calling for him.

Hisoka never went into the hall when he was still alive because everyone around him claimed him a demon child and kept him away from the ancestors' hall. He only knew about the place when he played nearby, learning from people's thoughts that were standing around there. Now that the house was in chaos, he entered the place without resistance.

In the furthest end of the hall placed kogatana- a small blade that was the Kurosaki clan's treasure.

Hisoka felt a strange feeling emitting from the small blade. He reached to take it.

"Wait up, Watari-kun, this thing is the Kurosaki's most treasured item, passed down from Kurosaki Ren-sama!" Miya panted behind him.

'What is this feeling?' Hisoka's eyes fixed onto it as if it was a magnet, attracting his attention. 

'_Why is it calling for me?'_

Hisoka suddenly felt an evil aura surrounding him.

"That boy is running towards this way!" someone shouted in the far distance, running towards the ancestors' hall. There were more than ten people this time.

* * *

In the dark basement, Rui was tagging Nagare's clothes tighter: "She…she's coming closer… Nee-san sama, she's coming to kill me.. save me.. save me, Nagare!"

Nagare looked into the far distance. Sounds of dripping water began to be heard as if they were alive and were approaching them.

"Kasane, are you coming for me?" Nagare whispered affectionately: "I've been waiting for you for a long time. How I miss the time when we were together… of all people, my love for you is true."

In the far distance, Kasane's voice was calling eerily: "Come and see our beloved daughter, Hisoka-chan, isn't she cute when she's sleeping? Come and see her, Nagare…"

* * *

Back in the ancestors' hall, the dark aura of Yatonogami became more and more vivid.

_That sensation of that kogatana blade_… Yatonogami thought in shock.

The blade had not emitted such strong force ever since the time when he was in battle with Kurosaki Ren. After that battle, Kurosaki Ren was seriously injured and the ability to use that treasure was lost after Kurosaki Ren passed away.

This was the first time, the small blade showed its real strength in another person's hand.

Outside the hall, Muraki was standing behind the villagers.

_That aura…_ Muraki mused. He smiled and turned away.

'_This is getting interesting, boy, I'll come for you next time.'_ Muraki thought: _'Besides, I've something important in my hands now.'_

Turning coolly, Muraki made his exit. Obviously, the villagers did not notice his departure; they were too engrossed in the vision from the hall.

Light emitted from the kogatana blade. Light shone in a laser manner from the short handle of the dark and ancient looking blade in Hisoka's hands.

"I can see you very clearly, Yatonogami." Hisoka said coldly. He suddenly wielded the blade and it transformed into a long sword. Curves of force flew up the ceiling into the snake god's body, forcing it to show its true form.

The villagers gasped in shock and tried to escape. Miya was stoned on the spot, staring at the demon and the battle-mode Hisoka.

"_Are you sure you want to fight me, boy?"_ Yatonogami snickered: "_Look at how your parents, the villagers treat you, are you still going to save them in your own risk?"

* * *

_

In the dark basement, the figure of Kurosaki Kasane walked closer to Kurosaki Nagare, chanting in emotionless voice: "Come here, Nagare, come and see our daughter…."

Kurosaki Rui shivered against Nagare's chest.

* * *

Back in GenSoukai, Tsuzuki managed to find Byakko and got him to carry him with Tatsumi and Watari towards the temple where Kojirou and Kotarou were.

"Tsuzuki, remember the time when a creature from here escaped into the mortal world? How bad is this shield of this place deteriorates now?" Tatsumi asked the violet-eyed Shinigami.

"I'm not too sure," Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I know it's getting real bad that SohRyu Ni-san is becoming more hot tempered. I wonder where that Kurikara is going now, since his fight with Kijin has been disrupted." Byakko said as he flew towards the temple.

"We've got some visitors, is it something to do with Kurosaki-dono?" A familiar voice called, followed by flutters of wings. It was Kotarou. Kojirou followed behind him, nodding in his usual quiet manner.

"We need your help. Kurikara has transported Hisoka back to the mortal world. He's in grave danger now. We need to go there to save him!" Tsuzuki shouted from Byakko's back.

"Kurosaki-dono is being transported back?" Kotarou echoed.

"Looks like we need to summon the strength and open up the doors of Suzaku." Kojirou said.

"NO PROBLEM!" Kotarou shouted cheerfully: "We'll sure do anything if it can keep Kurosaki-dono out of danger. It's our promise with Miko-sama!"

"Miko-sama?" Watari said.

"He means Wakaba-chan." Tsuzuki said.

Kotarou and Kojirou wielded their long canes and flashes of light beamed before their eyes……

Amidst the flashes, Tsuzuki thought he could hear Kotarou and Kojirou's chants.

_Soujoubou-sama... The dimensional door that links from there to here, in the name of the watchmen of the Suzaku Gate I order thee…. Grant me the power! Open! The gate of transition!

* * *

_

**TBC**

I hope this chapter is not too boring, it's a bit more like Inuyasha manga style this time to avoid hitting onto the NC-17 restriction as well as to explain a possible continuation of the manga (in my own opinion). Now I've to try and settle the most difficult battle part between Hisoka and Yatonogami and finish up this Shikigami section, hopefully by next week. Dun wanna get bored before I can complete my sections.. Scratch head.


	9. Turning Point

Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. Warning for spoilers.

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Theria's Yami no Matsuei translation section.

Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

**TURNING POINT**

A ragged looking hand rose up to touch its face.

"It is time…" it said.

Suddenly, wind whirled around the large hall.

In the other part of GenSouKai, Kurikara abruptly raised his head. Someone is meddling with the wormhole- the tunnel that was the passageway linking dimensions.

He had a bad feeling.

* * *

In the basement of the Kurosaki household basement, Rui shrieked and stretched her hands out at her husband as her dead sister closed her hands round her throat.

"_Nagare! SAVE ME!"_

"Don't worry, Rui, I'll follow you shortly after you die." Nagare said calmly, sitting nearby watching his former wife strangling her twin sister.

"NAGARE!"

Rui's scream turned higher and eventually weakened down…

* * *

_Kill him!_

_Kill that child!_

_He cannot inherit as the head of Kurosaki!_

"Despite that, you still want to protect these people? The people who ignore you even in your last few days of life?" Yatonogami smirked: "Killing me will not bring you any benefit at all, boy."

"That's none of YOUR business!" Hisoka shouted: "Besides, there's no reason why you should exist and create havocs in this place. No matter what, this is the place where I was born and raised!" He raised his sword and charged at the snake youkai.

"You can't blame me for savoring you then." Yatonogami grinned and tentacles shot out of his mouth at the nearing teenager.

Hisoka swung his sword, but some of the tentacles managed to curl round his arms and thighs.

Hisoka grinded his teeth and sunk the blade into the monster's neck. Unfortunately, due to the constraints, the blade could not fully reach the targeted spot. The villagers had already ran out of the Kurosaki residence at the sight of the house, leaving only the Kurosaki household with the demon inside.

"See, the villagers have already abandoned you just like last time when they treated you as a monster child when you were young." Yatonogami said, firmly gripped Hisoka by his limbs, his other free tentacles slowly slipping to explore Hisoka's ivory white body: "Now, it's my turn to taste you, my beautiful child."

Hisoka grinded his teeth, but he could not move his arms and legs. He watched in anxiety as the tentacles climbed their ways into his kimono, caressing wantonly on his skin and then crawled downwards….

"Stop touching me, you scaly bastard!" Hisoka screamed and turned the handle of his sword. Then he drove the blade downwards into a tentacle gripping one of his arms.

Yatonogami cried out and that tentacle loosened itself to retreat back to his mouth.

Hisoka took the opportunity to grab it and was pulled closer to Yatonogami's mouth. Then, he raised his sword again…

* * *

The corpse of Kurosaki Rui lay on the floor; eyes still wide open, staring at the direction where Nagare sat.

"You are coming for me, Kasane. I've been thinking about you all the time." Nagare looked tenderly at the ghastly face of the approaching Kasane who was holding the highly decomposed body of the little girl, Kurosaki Hisoka in her arm.

Nagare smiled sadly to himself as he felt his former wife's hand reaching his throat.

"Be careful!" A voice shouted and a talisman flew onto Kurosaki Kasane's back.

The woman collapsed into Nagare's arms, not moving.

Behind her ran Tatsumi, Watari and a man with black hair whom Nagare had not met.

"Where is Hisoka!" The man with black hair and unusual violet eyes questioned anxiously, looking around.

Tatsumi ran up to Nagare: "My friend here is looking for boy Hisoka. Are you alright?"

"Hisoka…." Nagare said, still looking at Kasane in his arms: "I've passed him to Miya, they should be out of the house by now."

"Master!" Miya's voice stormed from above: "Bad news! The legendary snake god-Yatonogami suddenly appeared in the ancestor's hall and Asato kun is now fighting with it!"

"Asato kun?" Tsuzuki Asato echoed puzzled.

"Oh ho! She means Hisoka, Bon! Ha ha!" Watari waved at Miya: "We're coming up shortly!"

Tatsumi looked at Nagare's lost expression and then at Tsuzuki: "You and Watari go and assist Kurosaki-kun, I'll stay here."

Tsuzuki nodded and ran after Miya and Watari.

_Hisoka, you must be alright…_ Tsuzuki prayed silently.

* * *

Blood spattered onto the four walls as Yatonogami stabbed his free tentacles into Hisoka's body. He did not want to care about maintaining the completeness of his beautiful target now that this little boy had almost took his life with that ancestor's sword.

Some of Yatonogami's tentacles were chopped off, his neck stabbed, though fortunately not too deep to kill him and his body injured at various points. He was going to be destroyed if he couldn't bring the boy down. Unless the boy could not continue to stand, he would then take his time to enjoy the boy's body.

"Will I be able to win him?" Hisoka thought to himself. His eyesight was blurring from the loss of blood. He could hardly move.

_Almost a zero is not absolute zero, Kurosaki Kun!_ Tatsumi's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yes, as long as I have my breath left, I will still stand a chance to win this fight, as long as I do not give up!" Hisoka thought.

'_The boy seems to be filled with energy as compared to just now!'_ Yatonogami thought in awe: '_There's no way, I'm going to let a little child kill me like an ant. I'm not going to be destroyed and sealed like what Kurosaki Ren did to me many years ago. I will have to kill that boy first_."

More tentacles shot out of his mouth towards Hisoka's neck and head. Hisoka cut his way through the tentacles, leaped into the air and stabbed through the snake demon's head. The sword suddenly glowed in unusual brightness as it ran through the demon's flesh.

Hisoka thought he could hear a strangely familiar voice whispered in his mind: "Arigato, for completing my work, my descendent…"

At the same time, some tentacles stabbed into Hisoka's chest. Blood spurted out from the teenager's lips and his newly inflicted wounds.

"HISOKA!"

"BON!"

Through blurry eyes, Hisoka saw Tsuzuki, Watari and Miya running towards him.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki was in tears now, running and cuddled Hisoka in his arms protectively: "HISOKA!"

Hisoka looked at the mess of flesh known as Yatonogami. It was slowly dissolving into the sword that was soon reduced back to its wooden original self.

"Tsuzuki… you… you've come for me…" Hisoka smiled weakly.

"Hisoka, I'll never let you leave my side again, I promise!" Tsuzuki rubbed blood off Hisoka's face and pressed his face against Hisoka's: "Never ever."

Hisoka smiled faintly and lost his consciousness.

"He's losing too much blood." Watari said: "Better send him back to Meifu as soon as possible."

"Hisoka-sama?" Miya sighed in relief, noting the stable breathing from the boy in Tsuzuki's arms: "Haiz, I should have known. He resembles so much of Hisoka-sama before death, I should have known he is Hisoka-sama himself."

Suddenly, there were winds blowing behind Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Watari's eyes widened to see a wormhole appearing in the room, pulling Hisoka into it.

Tsuzuki yelped and held onto Hisoka tighter, as a result, both of them were pulled into it.

"TSUZUKI! BON!" Watari screamed and ran towards the hole, but it vanished immediately before he could reach it.

Birds chipping greeted Tsuzuki when he woke up and found himself lying on the soft grass with the unconscious Hisoka in his arms. Tsuzuki caressed Hisoka's bloodstained face and brushed his hair from his face.

He felt someone flying towards them. His eyes rose to meet Touda's.

"TOUDA!" Tsuzuki beamed and jumped up to hug his shikigami. Abruptly, Tsuzuki noticed something was amissing. Touda's hair and nails had grown long like last time when he lost his sanity again and the shikigami's eyes were not focusing. It was not a good sign.

The normally loyal shikigami forcefully pushed his master away and walk briskly towards Hisoka, picked the boy and vanished.

"WAIT, TOUDA! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HISOKA!" Tsuzuki screamed and ran forward. But Touda and Hisoka were gone.

Within a day, he lost Hisoka.. AGAIN!

"Tsuzuki, Touda has changed again! I know that serpent cannot be trusted! Did he hurt you!" A female voice called anxiously from behind. A woman in red battle costume was flying hastily towards him. Behind her followed Byakko.

"SUZAKU NEE-CHANNNNNN!" Tsuzuki cried out to her.

* * *

In a large bedroom with golden curtains, a tall figure was looming over a small sleeping figure know as Kurosaki Hisoka in a golden bed surrounded by Chinese like yellow curtains. The boy's blood had been cleaned and he was changed in silky Chinese-like robe.

The boy stirred uneasily as the figure ran his large callous fingers over Hisoka's soft pale cheeks.

"_Such beautiful body, his curing power will be a perfect solution to solve my problem.."_ The figure sighed to the sleeping child.

The figure turned to the blank-looking Touda standing behind him and ordered: "Go and keep watch outside. Don't let anyone, especially that rebel-Kurikara from coming here."

"With the regain of my original physical self, no one else, especially that rebel Kurikara will be the match of me – Celestial Emperor!"

* * *

On the driver seat of Muraki Kazutaka's car sat the owner himself. In his arms lay a decomposed corpse of a teenage boy - Kurosaki Hisoka.

He gave a strange smile and started his engine.

He had achieved what he wanted from the Kurosaki household now.

There was no point staying in that crazy household.

_Let those idiots clear up the mess themselves_. Muraki chuckled to himself.

* * *

AU: A poor work of my fic, hope u don't mind. I've not been doing fanfics for months. Hopefully, I'll get the rest of the chaps, together with other fics' continuation up from next month onwards.

In the meantime, please read and review! Arigato!

* * *

TBC 


	10. Before the Battle

**My All  
Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG-13  
**  
Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.

_AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section._

Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

Hi, Liliath, hope u've enjoyed this chap, I'm hoping to finish the dangling part in the GenSouKai section soonest possible so that I can start up some new storylines.

Hopefully this chap isn't boring for you, Karen, I'll try to get onto Muraki's part once I settle this GenSoukai's part.

Arigato, Warchild, glad u've enjoyed my previous chap.

Hi, Dessa, you can read the later part of YnM chapters from theria(dot)net. I also read the chaps from there too.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: BEFORE THE BATTLE**

_Kagome, kagome__  
__When does the bird inside the cage come out?__  
_

_Amidst the darkness, Hisoka turned and walked towards the little chants of little unseen children. All he could see were petals, falling sakura petals._

_At dawns and evenings…._

_There was a little giggle behind his back. Hisoka raised his eyebrows and turned._

_The tones of the chants lightened into voice of ……_

_  
__Who is behind__  
__The crane and turtle that slipped?_

_…….. another Kurosaki Hisoka's….._

_Amidst the falling sakura petals stood a little girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes in flowery kimono._

_"Nee-chan?" Hisoka whispered._

The girl gave a strange smile, mixed with scorns and hatred: "You've destroyed Yatonogami, who has enslaved me and my mother's souls, but you can never destroy the hatred I have harbored over the years. I will always be around you, haunting you forever. Just you wait and see!"

"No, wait! Nee-chan!" Hisoka cried and ran after the little girl, but her form gradually faded before his fingers could reach her.

"….Just you wait and see, wait and see…."

The angst little voice echoed in the darkness, amidst the falling sakura petals……

"Nee-chan…" Hisoka whispered.

* * *

Ever since Yatonogami's death, the burge on Rui's abdomen had mysteriously subsided and returned back to normal.

In front of Kurosaki Kasane's altar and the covered corpse of Kurosaki Rui, Nagare stood motionlessly.

In his mind ears, he could hear giggles of two teenage girls as they played in the compound. At the corner of his mind eyes, at the corridor of the main hall overseeing the compound, the teenager Nagare was standing, watching the two black hair twin sisters in kimono playing between themselves. His eyes were set on the quieter sister – Kasane.

Rui waved her hands at him: "_Come and join us, Nagare_!" Kasane smiled invitingly and gently. Young Nagare stepped down the corridor and went to them.

Nagare's eyes blurred and something wet and warm trickled down his cheeks. The image of the two twin sisters and his younger self playing in the compound thinned and disappeared. Before, him, the cold corpse of Rui and Kasane's altar laid.

"Are you alright, Master?" Tatsumi asked.

Nagare stood, as though he did not hear Tatsumi's question.

"He just needs some time to quiet himself, Tatsumi." Watari said and tugged Tatsumi's sleeve, motioning him to leave Nagare alone in the room. After all, Iwao and Yatonogami were already dead. Little girl – Kurosaki Hisoka's corpse had been restored back to her tomb. Miya had gone to prepare dinner with the other servants.

Nagare would be all right. He just needed to be alone.

"Hisoka…. My son, Hisoka's corpse will be recovered, right?" Nagare suddenly asked in his hoarse voice.

"Don't worry, we will find all means to get Kurosaki-kun's corpse back." Tatsumi reassured firmly.

"I just hope Bon's all right with Tsuzuki.." Watari muttered almost to himself.

"Please take care of my son for me," Nagare said and bowed deeply at Tatsumi: "I thank you."

"Don't mention. We'll make sure the boy stays out of harm even if you don't ask us." Tatsumi said.

The century long nightmare of the Kurosaki clan had been destroyed. From Nagare's remorse look, the terrible tradition of the Kurosaki clan to eliminate the eldest daughter in the household was more likely to be discontinued from then on.

After the dinner, Tatsumi and Watari set off back to Meifu. With Rui's death, there was nothing else they could stay on. Almost all the Kurosaki household and the villagers went to see them off.

Nagare was not present. He had not been leaving Kasane's altar and Rui's corpse since their last conversation. Tatsumi sighed inwardly. The man was more likely to carry his grief over his two dead wives in his life forever.

Under Watari's another tug at his arm, they both left Kanagawa Province for Meifu.

* * *

On Byakko's back, Tsuzuki shifted uneasily. What had happened to Touda? Why did he take Hisoka away? Where had both of them gone?

"I've heard of the news, Tsuzuki." Kijin's voice called from behind as he flew up to meet Byakko and Suzaku. Behind him followed Rikugou. The six- eyed shikigami was quiet, his mind in deep thoughts.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Tsuzuki asked anxiously.

"We don't know. It's too early to tell, but Hisoka will be all right." Kijin said quickly before Tsuzuki's bad feeling deepened. He knew his master too well.

"I know that serpent…"

"Yah, you've been saying this a zillion times, nee-chan." Bakkyo interrupted: "Now we do not where Touda goes."

A voice suddenly roared above them.

"He went to look for that celestial Emperor!"

"It's Kurikara!" Kijin said directly.

The voice came and disappeared faster than lightning before them.

"I'm not waiting for you idiots, lackeys of Celestial Emperor! I'm going to confront him personally!……." Kurikara's voice traced off.

"That Kurikara, I won't let him do as he pleases so easily!" SohRyu's voice appeared abruptly besides Byakko and his form flashed before them and vanished within a winkle of an eye.

"Father!" Kijin called, but SohRyu was already gone.

* * *

Hisoka suddenly sat up in bed, sweating profusely. Where was he now? All he could remember was Tsuzuki's anxious eyes looking down at him in his old home and now….

"You have come to." An unfamiliar elderly voice said suddenly besides him. Hisoka startled and his eyes turned to meet an old ragged face of wax-like face with white long hair and beard almost reaching the ground.

"Who are you?" Hisoka jumped and noticed his changed attire and the strange surrounding.

"And where is this place?"

"Welcome to the Celestial Palace. I am the Celestial Emperor."

"Why am I here then?" Hisoka demanded and stiffened as he felt the old man's mind across him.

A long silk shot from the hem of the old man's long sleeve, bonded Hisoka's wrists together and pulled the boy closer to him. Hisoka felt his strength leaving him rapidly through the silky cloth.

Hisoka gasped in shock and struggled on the bed, but to no avail: "What are you doing!"

"I need your power, my child." The old man smiled gently.

In an instant, Hisoka felt something else within the almost insane-like old man.

…Something evil….

* * *

Across the sky, Kurikara soared in his true form of flying fire dragon.

His sword- Amenomurakumo flew along side with Kurikara: "No matter what happen, we'll support you regardless your decision, RyuOh-sama."

Suddenly, the voice of SohRyu called: "You traitor, what ARE YOU PLOTTING THIS TIME!" The other shikigami was also in his true dragon form, flying closely behind the fire dragon.

Kurikara smirked: "You sure are fast this time. Let's see who'll be the one reaching that old fool."

"Don't you DARE insult our Celestial Emperor!" roared SohRyu.

"I'm worry for Father." Kijin said worriedly, looking at the direction where SohRyu left.

"Me too, your father is too impulsive." Nodded Rikugou.

Suddenly, in the far distance where the Celestial palace was situated, lightning flashed and thunders roared. Towering dark clouds hovered rapidly and whirled in the sky.

"What is happening?" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Something bad has happened to our Celestial Emperor!" Byakko cried, flying faster.

"Konton's evil aura. I can feel it. It is getting stronger every single second." Rikugou said.

Ahead, someone was flying before the group, blocking their path.

"You will not proceed." A familiar voice declared.

"You serpent!" Suzaku growled angrily.

The long hair and sharp-clawed Touda reached out his hand. Behind him, an army of countless shikigami rose.

"Passing this line and you'll be intruders. And as intruders, we will not hesitate to kill." Touda said, his eyes staring at them blankly.

"Touda!" Tsuzuki cried out in surprise: "Do you know what you are doing now?"

* * *

Hisoka struggled against the hold of his bond, but only entangled even deeper. To make matters worse, he had already lost most of his strength when he was fighting Yatonogami in his old house.

"You are possessed by something evil! Do you know how much SohRyu has entrusted his faith and hope in you?" Hisoka almost whimpered weakly.

The old man only closed his eyes as though he did not hear the boy's words.

How many years had he lived since the creation of GenSouKai he could not recall. Ever since the changing of the human world, his world had deteriorated over the time in alarming pace. If only he was powerful enough, if only he had more power to revert the shield of his world against the changing belief of human world….

Then along came Kurikara who went against his control, wanting his world to change the way of ruling. Although Kurikara was quickly subdued, Celestial Emperor knew that he would not be able to rule in his own way for long without sufficient strength. With the changing human belief and environment, the form of GenSouKai had changed, so was he.

He was no longer the strong Celestial Emperor the shikigami used to know. His face had aged along with the loss of his strength and he could not even bear to look at himself into the mirror. Let alone allowing his children to see his present form. That was why he had to hide behind a curtain whenever he met his children.

He wanted more power and Hisoka's eternity youth and curing strength was just what he needed. The controlling of minds of some shikigami like Touda was not enough to assist his ruling of the land. He needed more power of his own.

Suddenly, the emperor sensed intrusion. At the same time, a force shot towards his direction, which Celestial Emperor swept away with ease. Somehow, Kurikara managed to get his sword to delay SohRyu's reaching there and got to the place first.

"We've met again, Celestial Emperor." Kurikara's voice roared from the curtain that he normally sat behind whenever he spoke to SohRyu: "Hey, kid, I bet you must be inside as well, right?"

Hisoka opened his mouth, but no voice came out. Black dots boomed before his eyes, swimming like waves in the sea.

Suddenly, Kurikara's voice emitted into Hisoka's mind.

_/I presume you can feel my thoughts, kid. I need your help. That old man's shield is too strong for my force to break through it. Follow my instruction and we'll synchronize my strength with your body. But that'll take up your inner energy, are you willing to try that/_

Hisoka paused and nodded weakly, hoping that the shikigami could see his silhouette through the silky curtain.

A fiery red aura glowed from Hisoka.

"So, you've decided to go against me through this little boy, huh, traitor?" Celestial Emperor looked on in amusement.

"That's right, you have no right to rule this land with your autocratic rules, driving so many of my people from this land, controlling the minds and acts of your children…. You are NOT FIT to be the ruler! NOT AT ALL!" Kurikara's voice growled through Hisoka's lips.

The lightning flashed against the darkened sky that was now as black as midnight, revealing Kurikara's red iris in Hisoka's eyes.

* * *

In Kyoto, Orlya shifted uneasily. He did not know how to explain Muraki's 'death' to a young lady in kimono before him.

"I know Kazutaka must be in some trouble, right?" the lady said with sad smile.

"Ukyou-chan, I know Muraki wants you to live well." Orlya said.

Ukyou looked from the paper-layered window towards the moon above.

"I believe he must be still living somewhere under the same night sky."

"I believe."

**TBC**

* * *

AU: Yah, a crappy chapter this time. I know this chapter sucks coz there's no Muraki torturing Hisoka scenes, I also prefer Muraki x Hisoka torture line and Tsuzuki x Hisoka part, but it's hard for me to proceed without finishing up the GenSoukai part where there's plenty of loops and discontinuity. (Scratch head) 


	11. Battle in GenSouKai

**My All  
Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG-13  
**  
Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. What is EnMa's true intention? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka's force overcome everything? Warning for spoilers.

_AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section._

Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

To Liliath: Heehee, gomen, my bad habit again, will remember to spell Oriya's name properly. I love Muraki molesting Hisoka too! Must try to add more dose of Muraki x Hisoka part in later chapters… (evil gleam)

To Hecate: glad u like my previous chapt, hope you enjoy this chap, arigato 

To Van 'n' Kim: Arigato! I've just updated, hope u enjoy it 

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: BATTLE IN GENSOUKAI

* * *

**

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled from afar in the world of Meifu.

"It's still raining, Hejime-kun." Wakaba said as she and her partner- Terazuma returned back to their office from their assigned mission.

"Huh." Terazuma muttered unconcerned.

"The barriers surrounding Gensou Kai must be getting worse and worse, that's why it's affecting the climate here. Hopefully Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun can settle the matters over there soon and get back here safely." Wakaba said in concern.

"We're back!" Watari announced as he entered the room.

"Huh, where's Tatsumi? I thought you both were supposed to be together?" Terazuma asked.

"Chief Konoe called him to update him on Bon's family case." Watari stretched his arms: "It's such a tiring case, I've got to continue my important research. Jah!" He left the office hurriedly.

"I wonder what's Watari-san doing in his research." Wakaba wondered.

"Most likely it's some gender change potion, what else?" Terazuma snorted.

A strange grin shone in Watari's eyes as he departed the room. In his hand held a floppy disk that he had downloaded information while he was in the Kurosaki household.

_'The Mother computer project…' _

* * *

Dark clouds whirled like black mountains of torrents above the towering palace of Celestial Emperor as forces surrounded its owner- Celestial Emperor, the owner's rival- Kurikara. Hisoka had managed to synchronize with Kurikara's strength.

"Insolent fools" The Celestial Emperor's voice rumbled in the air: "Do you think you can win me? Kurikara, you traitor of GenSouKai, do you think you can stop me from taking this human child? What I'm doing is for the well being of this world as a whole, or do you desire to see its destruction? Without me, this world will end!"

"Hah! Stop using those nice excuses about you being a savior, all you do is banishing and branding people who are against your selfish actions as traitors!" Kurikara snarled and revealed his true form as fire dragon from Hisoka's body.

Celestial Emperor grimaced, his aging face transformed and turned into a jade dragon.

A small voice whispered into Celestial Emperor's mind.

/_Yesss… That's right, my Lord. Fight that traitor and get what you want. With the strength from that little Shinigami, you can be able to repair the falling barriers of Gensou Kai./_

'Damnit, that old dragon's force is getting unbearable, am I going to perish with this kid under his growing strength?' Kurikara panicked within himself. An overwhelming force surrounded the fire dragon and Hisoka, closing into them, suffocating them.

"Leave this child here and I can let you die painlessly." Celestial Emperor roared, increasing his bound over them.

'Damnit, am I going to die without revenging for my people who have suffered from what this emperor has done to them?' Kurikara grinded. Beams of Kurikara's aura shot around Hisoka and Kurikara, but were rebound back by Celestial Emperor's barrier.

Hisoka saw the beams of force flying towards him and prepared his shield. He had experienced Kurikara's blow before and knew its fatality. Suddenly, the boy felt a large body covered his own from the hit. He opened his eyes to meet Kurikara's.

"Can't let you die like this, especially by someone else in front of my eyes," the dragon form Kurikara grinned with tinge of angst in his eyes.

"Why?" Hisoka wondered. He felt strange evil aura of thoughts surrounding Celestial emperor.

"There's evil aura around the Celestial Emperor. Someone is trying to manipulate his mind!" Hisoka called.

'Evil thoughts? Konton!' Kurikara thought in realization.

_/Fufufufufu… Fights, battles… only the stronger shall rule. Do what will be to your advantage, Celestial Emperor. This traitor is trying to prevent you from regaining your strength and your aim to build up your kingdom/_

"Just as I thought, Konton is always looking for ways to create chaos and destructions." Kurikara growled.

But the Celestial Emperor's mind was already infected with Konton's sweet words.

"Prepare to die painfully, traitor!" roared Celestial Emperor.

* * *

"TOUDA!" Tsuzuki yelled, hoping to 'wake' his shikigami's possessed mind. The serpent did not seem to hear him. Instead, he started attacking them with his fires and the troops behind him prevented the shikigami from advancing to the palace.

"YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT!" Suzaku roared angrily and transformed into her phoenix form, shielding Tsuzuki and started diving at the serpent shikigami.

"The flowering wind is getting stronger." SohRyu said, almost whispering to himself as he looked into the sky.

"Father." Kirin said uneasily besides him.

'That child,' SohRyu thought of Hisoka: 'I should have killed him earlier. He is bringing the worst disaster into GensouKai.'

Byakko rolled his eyes: "No point complaining, people, let's get these troops down and go into that palace!"

"That's right, it's time for battle!" Suzaku roared in unison and rushed into battle-mode.

Tsuzuki glared helplessly as all his shikigami flew into battle. With no one else noticing him, he mingled his way into the more isolated deserted area, moving towards the palace. The only person in his mind is Kurosaki Hisoka.

"Don't worry, Hisoka, I'll save you." Tsuzuki thought in determination to himself.

Suddenly, rays of red and white lights towered and flashed from within the palace, blowing some rocks off the walls.

There was a fierce battle going on inside.

"**HISOKA**!" Tsuzuki screamed and flew faster towards the towering lights. SohRyu raise his eyes to see his departing master and quickly, he abandoned his fight and flew after the flying Shinigami.

In the sky, flowering winds blew and whirled in larger quantity.

* * *

Kurikara managedto fightwith Celestial Emperor in equal strength for hours. One reason was because Hisoka was continuously using his healing strength to close his wounds whenever he was hit by Celestial Emperor's attack and other reason was due to the fact that the Emperor had given a large potion of his strength to SohRyu many centuries ago in his drive to banish Kurikara.

Despite that, the fire dragon knew that his strength was failing him in face of his opponent's increasing force.

"Damnit, this is getting worse." Kurikara growled to himself.

"This is not the important part. The most critical matter is to drive that evil aura known as Konton out of Celestial Emperor's mind." Hisoka analysed.

"What! You mean abandoning revenging for my people is NOT the important part!" Kurikara growled.

"Is revenge the only.." Hisoka stopped short in thought: '_Wasn't I the same, never stop forgetting to seek revenge from Muraki for what he has done to me?'_

"Hey, kid, you haven't answer my question!" Kurikara pressed on angrily.

Many things went through Hisoka's mind. The torture under the sakura tree many years ago…. The evil smile on the doctor's face as Hisoka was forced to shoot Tsubaki-hime with a pistol…. Tsuzuki's blank expression when Hisoka found him in the basement during their Kyoto mission…..

Oriya's words echoed in his mind again.

**/_The power of hatred cannot win_…/**

"That's right," Hisoka almost muttered to himself, aloud: "I'll get that aura away. Maybe without the unnecessary interference, you can negotiate with the Celestial Emperor about your people's situation. SohRyu has told me about him, I believe he is not an entirely heartless person!"

Hisoka ducked from Kurikara's protective body and ran over towards Celestial Emperor's direction.

"HEY!" Kurikara screamed hysterically: "COME BACK, YOU CRAZY KID! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

Hisoka ignored Kurikara's scream. Swift like lightning even before Kurikara reacted, Celestial Emperor's dragon whiskers shot and bound Hisoka's wrists to his slender waist together.

Tsuzuki flew into the hall just in time to see silver and crimson dragons entwining together in battle. Bound within the whiskers of the silver dragon was Hisoka. The boy's eyes were tightly shut.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki screamed in horror and flew up to save the teenager.

A strong barrier rebound him away.

"HISOKA!' screamed Tsuzuki.

"Silence! That kid is trying to assimilate into Celestial Emperor's thought!" the crimson dragon spoke in Kurikara's voice.

* * *

Floating in the mind of the Celestial Emperor, Hisoka saw the rise and fall of GenSouKai, the birth of Kijin and Tenkou when Celestial Emperor imparted his strength to SohRyu and the eventual failing of Celestial Emperor's strength to keep GenSouKai together. Then, Hisoka saw the clouds of darkness that invaded Celestial Emperor's thinking.

Hisoka mediated using the spell of ReiBaku to extract Konton from Celestial Emperor's mind.

The huge body of Celestial Emperor glowed with Hisoka's strength.

"Kurikara!" Hisoka suddenly opened his eyes: "Attack, **NOW**!"

Immediately, the aura of Konton was forced out of Celestial Emperor. Kurikara released his deadly rays, but like a mist, Konton vanished without a trace before the rays could hit it.

The silver dragon fell towards the ground with Hisoka. Tsuzuki quickly flew to catch the boy in his arms before he hit the ground.

The silvery dragon shifted and turned into an elderly man. Kurikara transformed back to his human form.

"Alright, old man, now we can talk." Kurikara snorted, taking a little glance at Hisoka to check if the boy was all right.

"Celestial Emperor!" SohRyu's voice erupted into the hall: "Did that traitor do anything to you?"

* * *

Outside, Touda blinked his eyes, his nails and hair changed back to normal.

"DIE!" Suzaku roared as she dived down in her phoenix form.

Touda ducked away: "Stop it, crazy woman, I'm not in a fighting mood with you today. Where are we?"

"Seems that he's back to normal." Byakko said. Behind the troops that the shikigami were fighting began to vanish. Above, dark clouds swam out of the palace and sky began to clear.

"What happen?" Kirin wondered aloud.

"We'll need to go to the palace to find out." Rikugou said.

* * *

Back in the palace, SohRyu stood protectively in front of Celestial Emperor as Kurikara stared at the awaking elderly man.

"Arigato, Kurikara," Tsuzuki suddenly said.

"For what?" Kurikara asked unconcerned.

"…for saving Hisoka's life." Tsuzuki said.

"Che! It's nothing, that my duty anyway." Kurikara snorted with the last few words in smaller voice.

"Huh? You mean…."

"That kid has passed my test." Kurikara snorted, looking at other direction with reddened face.

"Wh..what happen…?" a weak voice of Celestial Emperor said.

Eventually, it was found that Konton had already invaded Celestial Emperor's mind bit by bit when Kurikara and SohRyu was young and the mind invasion became more in-depth after Kurikara's banishment. That was also when Konton managed to control a few shikigami's mind like what has happened to Touda using Celestial Emperor. In short, it had become part of Celestial Emperor's thought like a parasite.

Kurikara's people were eventually allowed back to GenSouKai and his conflicts with SohRyu ended though they bickered over slightest matter unnecessary with Rikugou always the final one to break them up before the bicker turned into a fight.

As for Hisoka and Tsuzuki, they returned back to Meifu. Though the problem of wormholes still persisted, peace slowly returned back to GenSouKai.

Hisoka took a last look at the scenery before leaving; somehow, he couldn't forget Riku- his first shikigami who had risked his life to save him.

"Hey," Kurikara called the teenage Shinigami: "Don't forget to call me when there's a good fighting opponent."

"Why don't you just tell him that you'll protect him whenever he gets into danger?" Byakko suggested.

"Shut. Up." Kurikara growled. Kirin only smiled.

"Come and visit us again!" TenKou raised her hands and waved as Tsuzuki and Hisoka were transported back to Meifu.

SohRyu did not see them off. Instead, he looked at Hisoka from afar.

The scent of flowery wind did not go away.

'What does this mean?' SohRyu wondered to himself. The bad feeling did not go away. Instead, it became stronger.

* * *

In a high-class grand ballroom, guests were chatting casually. It was a birthday celebration of a senior doctor. Ukyou had attended the ballroom as form of respect as she and Muraki used to be his students during the early times. Oriya accompanied her.

Ukyou tried to put on a happy smile and tried to avoid any topic related to Muraki whenever her ex-classmates asked her for fear she would not be able to control her tears.

Throughout, Oriya was feeling bored with the often medical related conversations and went out to take a walk in the garden.

Suddenly, he thought he saw someone in white with silvery hair flashed before his eyes. Oriya blinked. There was no way that Muraki would be around as he was supposed to be dead in Kyoto.

"I must be having a drop too much." Oriya rubbed his head.

* * *

In the darkness of a room, the senior doctor who was Muraki and Ukyou's ex-professor entered the door, letting the light shone down into the blackness of the room.

"It's been long since we've last met." The doctor said.

"I have something to discuss with you." A man sat up in the silhouette from an armchair.

The man's face came into the light, showing the evil gleam of Muraki Kazutaka's.

"You'll be extremely interested, sensei." Muraki's silver eye shone.

* * *

AU: Sorry about the crappy battle and storyline in GenSoukai as well as my imagination that Ukyou is also a doctor coz I really need something to drive me on in writing the rest of the fic. Finally finish the fighting parts, I'll be able to concentrate on the rest of the parts more easily.. Phew! 


	12. Unexpected Newcomer

**TITLE: MY ALL**

* * *

**Summary:** After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Hisoka was to undergo Kurikara's test. At the same time, Muraki wanted to kidnap Hisoka for some purpose. **Warning for Shonen Ai.**

**AN**: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me, I've no money for that.

Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

To Liliath: Yah, I also agree that I need beta reader, but it's quite troublesome looking for one and I don't know where to look for one.. So, sigh….. 

To Black Angel of Destruction: Arigato, hope u enjoy this chappie too..:)

To Devil522: Arigato, Muraki's back to the stage again, I think Hisoka's gonna scratch his head over this (evil grin).

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: UNEXPECTED NEWCOMER **

Tsuzuki could not help but relieved to see Hisoka breathing steadily when he pulled the child into his arms when the boy plunged down with Celestial Emperor's huge dragon form.

'I'll never let you leave me again, Hisoka. No matter what happen, I'll do anything to keep you safe by my side.' Tsuzuki thought determinedly as he looked into Hisoka's sweet sleeping face as he held the blonde boy in his arms.

He was extremely relieved when he learnt that Hisoka had succeeded getting the powerful Kurikara as his shikigami. In this way, the teenager would have greater strength to protect himself from Muraki and perhaps Tsuzuki himself.

Tsuzuki could not help, but remembered his terrible past. He did not want the same thing to happen to Hisoka - the most important person and partner in his life.

"Stop thinking of those unhappy things, baka." Hisoka scolded gently as they descended back to the world of Meifu.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, congratulation for your success in getting a shikigami!" Wakaba chanted happily. Terazuma muttered something like Hisoka was just plain lucky and walked off sulking. 

"Don't bother about him, Kurosaki-kun." Wakaba smiled and to Terazuma: "Don't be mean, Hajime-kun!"

"Kurosaki-domo is doing great in GenSou Kai, you should have seen the battle!" Kotarou chipped happily. Kojirou nodded.

"Really? Tell me more!" Wakaba asked and followed them to other corner of the room to chat with them.

Hisoka suddenly felt goose pimples popping up on him.

"HISOKA-CHAN! (Heart)" Saya and Yuma suddenly appeared by the door and instantly noticed Hisoka in his silky yukata.

There was a long pause…..

"K…..KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Saya and Yuma jumped and groped the poor Hisoka who immediately ran off. The two girls ran after him.

"Tsuzuki-san, has everything gone well?" Tatsumi asked as he entered the room.

"Hai," Tsuzuki smiled. He paused as he saw a worried look in Tatsumi's face: "Has anything happen, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi paused and shook his head: "Eh, nothing in particular."

Tatsumi knew Tsuzuki too well. The violet-eyed man was a worry king, especially when it concerned the safety of his partner- Hisoka. He did not have the courage to tell Tsuzuki that Hisoka's corpse was stolen from his hometown. Not to mention that the main culprit could be Muraki.

Tsuzuki looked around. " Hm? Where's Watari?"

Tatsumi shrugged: "In some of his weird experiments, I supposed."

* * *

In the afternoon, the Summon Department received a new mission. There was disappearance of a soul from the Under World into a particular zone within the human world. 

Upon investigation, it was found that the location was a private student hostel for rich boys in Nagasaki.

"And so," Konoe said: "Tsuzuki and Kurosaki-kun will handle this mission. Tatsumi will elaborate your roles. Is there any problem?"

"No." Hisoka and Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses as he looked into his file: "Kurosaki-kun will disguise as one of the student there and Tsuzuki-san a teacher."

'Again.' Hisoka sighed in his thought. This was the third time he disguised as a student in the living world even though he was already dead. He wished he could have a normal living student life, but he knew it was impossible.

And so, they set off to Nagasaki.

* * *

In the dark, a creepy smile rose on a mysterious face as he looked at a rising figure from a hospital bed. He had finally revived a person from the dead. 

His smile widened. It was payback time.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce a new teacher and a new student." The school principal announced in the main hall: "Tsuzuki-Asato san will be teaching History. And Kurosaki Hisoka-kun will be studying with all of you from now on." 

Hisoka could feel mixed thoughts in the air. There were some scorns from some boys.

'_What's with this new student?_' A student who appeared like a leader in a small group grunted in low voice.

'_Hey, look at the new boy, he looks so feminine, as though he is ready to be raped by anyone_.' Another boy teased unkindly.

'_Is he really a boy? He looks so kawaii_.' A boy smirked lustfully, looking up and down Hisoka's slender body and made more crude comments about his cute body with his peers.

Hisoka frowned inwardly.

He did not enjoy being a student in a boy's school, especially after his experience in St. Michael. He was certainly sure that he would be having more difficult time in this school.

* * *

"Hey, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki waved when lunchtime came: "Let's go for food!" He paused, looking at Hisoka's gloomy face: "What's wrong? Did anyone bully you, Hisoka?" 

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and envied him for not teaching the most difficult class.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki had been separated in different classes to investigate more people within shorter time.

Tsuzuki was sent to a better-behaved class and Hisoka was _unfortunately_ transferred to the most chaotic class. Worst of all, the same small peer group who had made terrible remarks about him in the Hall was in the same class as him. As the peer group was more influenced in the class, Hisoka faced hostile reactions from students around him, and his empathy ability worsened this already bad feeling.

"No…Nothing." Hisoka murmured.

"How's the first day of school here, Kurosaki-kun? I hope you'll get used to this new environment." An old voice called from Hisoka's back. It was Hisoka's form teacher – Shimojima. He looked very much elderly, around 50 to 60 years old.

"…. Haiz, Sensei." Hisoka greeted.

Shimojima looked at Tsuzuki: "Pleased to meet you, Tsuzuki-Sensei. Pardon me for my curiosity, how are both of you related?"

"Hisoka… is my adopted younger brother. I have to look out for him." Tsuzuki scampered his mind for an excuse.

"Oh I see, please take good care of him, I can see that your younger brother is not very good in communicating with other people."

Tsuzuki looked at his walking figure from them and turned to Hisoka: "Do you want to change class? I can ask the principal…" He stopped short when he realised Hisoka was no longer besides him. He looked up to see Hisoka walking away: "Hey, wait for me, Hisoka!"

'What the hell is this? Tsuzuki's treating me like a kid again! I'm old enough to deal with this situation, especially when it comes to arrogant kids!' Hisoka scorned to himself.

Suddenly, he pumped into a tall body. Startled, Hisoka looked up to see an older teenager with light colour hair. Strangely, his relaxed smile reminded Hisoka of Muraki Kazutaka.

"Eh, gomen." Hisoka apologized hastily and tried to move off, but the teenager had reached out to grab his arms, pulling Hisoka close in his arms.

"I've always wanted to talk to you alone, Kurosaki-kun, ever since the first time I've met you in the school hall." The strange teenager whispered, his lips too close for comfort.

"Let me go!" Hisoka struggled, but the teenager's hold was strong.

_**The red moon…….**_

"Nice to meet you. My name is Saki."

_**The cruel face of the murderer……**_

The teenager suddenly reached forward and kissed Hisoka on his lips. Stunned, Hisoka pushed the teenager away.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" Tsuzuki's voice called from a corner as the older man ran to meet his younger partner.

"We'll meet again, Kurosaki-kun." Saki waved briefly and walked away as Tsuzuki approached Hisoka.

"Who's that kid, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. Somehow, Tsuzuki had a strange feeling that he had seen that face before, but he could not remember where.

"He said his name is Saki. I don't like his emotions. It's … dark…. Just like Muraki's…" Hisoka said in shaking voice.

"Saki?" Tsuzuki echoed and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hisoka."

"Yah?"

"Let's go for lunch! I know there's a good stall selling cheese cakes!"

Hisoka face faulted.

"What's wrong with that, Hisoka? It's lunch time, so naturally we'll go for lunch!" Tsuzuki protested innocently.

"Bakayaro!" Hisoka growled at the older man.

* * *

The tarot cards lay scattered all over the floor. 

"Oi, Kannuki chan, what's wrong?" Terazuma grunted at his partner's unusual clumsiness.

"A bad omen." Wakaba whispered uneasily: "Something bad is going to happen. The feeling is getting stronger."

"What bad omen?" Terazuma grumbled.

"Eh, nothing." Wakaba smiled nervously.

_Kurosaki-kun… Tsuzuki-san, please be careful….

* * *

_

A piece of paper dropped out as Hisoka opened his locker to change his shoes. Out of curiosity, he picked it up.

"Hisoka, are you ready to go for dinner?" Tsuzuki called from a distance.

"Give me a minute!" Hisoka replied and read the note.

'_Meet me alone in the old gym room tonight at 10pm if you want to know more about that Saki guy.'_

"Hisoka, have you finished? I'm starving!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Alright, alright!" Hisoka called and stuffed the note in his pocket.

* * *

The old gym had been deserted for years. At night, it was especially eerie with ghostly howls from the strong wind around the building. Hisoka held onto his jacket tighter around him as he entered the room. 

The door suddenly slammed shut behind him. Before Hisoka could react, he was pinned onto the floor; his hands were pulled behind his back.

"Hi, pretty boy, I know you'll come." The familiar voice of the leader peer group smirked: "I'll make this worth the trip, we're going to entertain you till you ask for more."

"That note is not supposed to be written by you." Hisoka gasped in surprise, remembering the emotion emitted from the letter when he read it in front of his locker.

"Exactly, we were informed that you'd turn up." The leader grinned: "Guys, flick him over, we're going to give him the joy of his life!"

Hisoka struggled hard, but his arms were held tighter. Two more teenagers grabbed his legs each and pulled them apart. The leader undid his own pants and moved between Hisoka's thighs, reaching for Hisoka's zipper.

Hisoka's eyes widened: "Stop this nonsense! Let me go!"

"Come on, I know you have wanted this, bishonen, once we get onto this, you'll sure moan for more." The leader snickered as he reached down to caress Hisoka's cheek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A man's voice yelled angrily.

The teenagers recognized it to be a teacher's and quickly fled through some open windows.

Hisoka struggled to get up. He felt hands pulled him into a strong embrace.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispered in relief: "How did you know I'm here?"

"I saw the little note in your school pant's pocket that was lying on your bed. You've got me worried." Tsuzuki cuddled Hisoka tightly: "Don't wander away alone, Hisoka. I don't want to lose you again."

"Tsuzuki, wait.." Hisoka gasped slightly, feeling the strong anxious emotion emitting from Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, I… I love you." Tsuzuki whispered and kissed Hisoka on his lips.: "Please let me protect you, I can't do without you."

Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise, then his expression softened and he kissed back.

Afar, a dark figure looked at the hugging figures, his lips bristled and he crunched his fists.

* * *

"You don't seem to look very happy, brother." Saki's voice suddenly appeared outside Muraki's clinic door. 

Muraki looked up in shock from his medical document at the sight of his revived dead half brother.

Instead, Muraki smiled calmly: "I'm so surprise to see you again, Saki. What brings you here?" behind his back, Muraki's hands were still shivering in angst.

"I've seen someone who resembles you a lot when you were younger, brother." Saki smiled: "I believe you must be familiar with this boy called Kurosaki Hisoka."

"Oh, what are you scheming, Saki? Do you want to snatch my toy from me?" Muraki grinned challengingly.

Saki only smiled back and walked away. Muraki's smile drained off his face instantly and he quickly got up to follow Saki, but the young man was nowhere to be seen along the straight corridor as if he had disappeared within seconds.

"Saki, just you wait, I'll smash you into bits together with the person who has brought you back from grave." Muraki snarled silently.

Turning to a direction where a white bundle lay on a bed, Muraki smiled again. Hisoka's corpse was still in his control.

* * *

As Hisoka walked back to the hostel with Tsuzuki, he suddenly felt the world spinning around him. He did not hear Tsuzuki's yelp in concern, nor did he felt himself falling into his partner's arms before everything drifted into darkness.

* * *

**+TBC+

* * *

**

**AU:** Finally got to the more difficult part of fanfic as I haven't finalise on the development of the story, hope this fic won't end up like my weiss kreuz fic. Gotto crack my brains… sigh…


	13. Encounter with Devil

Fiction: My All  
Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka  
Rated: PG-13

Summary: **After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were assigned to a new mission. Meanwhile, some mysterious characters, with same intention as Muraki, appeared to harass Hisoka for some purpose. M x H, T x H**

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don� me, I've no money for that. For those not familiar with the later developments of Yami no Matsuei, you can go to Yami no Matsuei translation section.

Please read and review! Puppy eyes

* * *

Devil522: Arigato, glad u enjoy it. Hope u'll like this chap too..(grin)

Liliath: Arigato, I'll take note of the words… hope there's not much of my funny errors in this chap..(grin)

Dessa: Arigato, I'll try to update Weiss too if my author block is off.. hope u like this chap though…(smile)

jennamarie: heehee, that's part of my way to hang the story around.. I'm going to try a bit of suspense and get it verify later…(evil chuckle)

Warchild: Arigato (grin), glad u like the previous chap..(smile) hope u'll like this one..

* * *

**CHAPTER#13: Encounter with Devil

* * *

**

Tsuzuki carried Hisoka gently in his arms and put him onto his own bed. The boy was so light. Tsuzuki watched the teenager's long eyelashes while wondering what caused Hisoka to faint. Already fair-skinned, Hisoka appeared frightening pale in his face.

Tsuzuki sat besides Hisoka and brushed the boy's hair from his baby soft cheeks. Staring at Hisoka's slightly pouting lips, Tsuzuki leaned close and kissed the boy.

'I will not let anyone hurt you, Hisoka.' Tsuzuki thought determined as he looked down at Hisoka's sleeping face. Hisoka muttered uneasily in his semi consciousness.

Suddenly, there was a rustle outside the door.

"Tsuzuki-sensei? Has Kurosaki kun return back to his room?" The worried voice of a teacher asked as he opened the door to look at Tsuzuki.

* * *

Hisoka looked around in awe.

He was in a strange battle field with countless dead soldiers laying all over the place, arrows protruding from their bleeding bodies.

Blood red sun blazed in the sky over the barren earth.

Hisoka stared down to see he himself in samurai armor and he could see his long bloodied blond hair swaying in the wind. Crutching tightly in his hands was a bloodstained katana.

"You cannot escape, demon." Hisoka heard himself said to a panting figure that was shrouded in a fog before him.

"You've destroyed my troops, Kurosaki, what more do you want?" The defeated figure's emotion seeped into Hisoka's mind.

Hisoka heard himself roared in a hoarse voice: "I want to take your LIFE!"

Hisoka felt his katana fell, followed by a feel of cutting flesh through his blade.

"NOOOOO!" Hisoka bellowed.

Everything vanished. The stars were sparkling gently outside the window and curtains flew along the gentle wind. It was a new moon night and the place was pitch dark. Instead of the battlefield, Hisoka could feel himself lying on a bed.

Just then, he felt someone hovering over him.

'Ts..Tsuzuki…?' Hisoka thought and paused. He could not feel Tsuzuki's thoughts, instead dark emotions flowed into him.

The dark fingers started fondle Hisoka cheeks and pressed Hisoka's arms back onto the bed. Hisoka felt someone climbing onto him, straddling on his thighs.

"Ma…Matte! Who are you!" Hisoka cried out, but dark face leaned down and silenced Hisoka's scream with its kiss.

Hisoka struggled.

Bright force radiated from Hisoka's body and the figure immediately leaped back, giving Hisoka one more look before vanishing into the darkness.

Hisoka panted heavily, wide-eyed, on the bed.

"Hisoka! Are you alright?" Tsuzuki's voice screamed anxiously as he banged into the room.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried out and felt the man pulled him into his embrace.

"It's alright now, I'm here to protect you." Tsuzuki consoled, stroking the boy's soft hair over and over again.

"What happen? How did I end up in my room?" Hisoka asked and was shocked to find his voice so weak and helpless as though his strength had disappeared into an abyss.

"You have fainted on your way back from the abandoned building, Hisoka." Tsuzuki explained: "You are sweating profusely, are you having a nightmare again?"

Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki laid the boy back to the bed and sat besides him.

"Hey," Hisoka said: "Aren't you going back to your room to sleep?"

"I'll stay by your side!" Tsuzuki beamed in his puppy-mode and swayed his puppy tail.

"Baka." Hisoka whispered in mocked annoyance andance and secretly felt thankful for Tsuzuki's accompany, especially after the strange dream.

* * *

Muraki stroked the dried skin of Kurosaki Hisoka's corpse and stood back. The cloth that covered it had been spread open, exposing the chest of the dead teenager. On the chest were flesh new curves of Muraki's curse marks.

Blood trickled down one of Muraki's arms. He lifted it up against the lamp in the comfort of his clinic.

There was a soft pop sound as one of his artificial arms fell off onto the ground, revealing a bleeding one beneath it. One of Muraki's arms had regenerated, thanks to the connection between Hisoka's corpse and Hisoka's current body through Muraki's curse marks.

Muraki smirked.

* * *

"Class, please turn to page 24…" the teacher said as he started explaining the long historical facts of Nara period.

Some students tried to suppress their yawns.

Hisoka attempted to concentrate on his book, but the words on the pages seemed to be dancing like wild fire. Hisoka shook his head and tried again.

"Kurosaki-kun, if you are feeling unwell, please go to the rest room." The teacher called and turned to a student: "Kudo-kun, kindly…"

"It's alright, sensei," Hisoka pulled himself up from the chair: "I'll go by myself."

"No, Kudo-kun, please assist Kurosaki-kun." The teacher shook his head. The boy got up and helped Hisoka out of the room.

The route towards the rest room appeared endless. After struggling across the path with the boy-Kudo kun as his only help, Hisoka finally stumbled into the room.

"My, my, you sure look in a terrible stage, boy." A frightening familiar voice said calmly. Before Hisoka's eyes swam a familiar form of the silver hair doctor.

"Muraki!" Hisoka growled between his teeth.

Before he knew it, everything darkened before him and he collapsed into Muraki's waiting arms.

Hisoka stirred uneasily. The light before his eyes became brighter and brighter. He suddenly remembered seeing Muraki before he fell.

Abruptly, he shot up from the bed. To his dismay, he found his waists bound to the bed board above his head. Besides the bed sat a smiling Muraki.

"Muraki! What do you want this time?" Hisoka grinded: "Have you consider what will happen if other people find you abducting a student in a rest room?"

"Silly child," Muraki grinned, running his cold fingers over Hisoka's bare chest. It was then Hisoka realised his shirt had been unbuttoned, exposing his body to the air and he was no longer in school. The room was strangely empty with only the bed he was laying in the center.

"You are in an abandoned house a few distance from the school, Hisoka boy." Muraki whispered in Hisoka's ears and nibbled lightly on the nook of Hisoka's smooth neck. Muraki's warm breath blew on Hisoka's tender fair skin: "You smell like sakura petals, love."

Hisoka whined inwardly to himself. There was no way Tsuzuki could be able to find them to save him. Even if he did, Tsuzuki's overwhelming fear to Muraki would only mean nothing could be help, it would only mean Tsuzuki be in more agony. Hisoka knew Tsuzuki had suffered enough and he did not want his partner in further hurt, especially after the Kyoto incident.

Hisoka felt himself shivered uncontrollably and arched as the silver hair doctor slipped his hand down the boy's thigh to fondle between his legs.

"Don't…." Hisoka whimpered in shaking voice and his eyes were almost in tears against his will.

"What's wrong, boy? I thought you have been waiting for this since our enjoyable time under the sakura tree five years ago." Muraki smirked lustfully, savoring Hisoka's sweet taste on his lips: "No one can save you now, after that Kyoto incident. Your Tsuzuki-san is now so terrified of me that he'll rather hide under his blanket than to rescue you."

Hisoka shouted at Muraki: "Don't you DARE to say Tsuzuki like that to me!" Under his breath, Hisoka chanted something.

Suddenly, bright light glowed around the boy and fire burnt through the ground. Through a worm hole of fire emerged a fire dragon.

"I see you have got a new shikigami, my boy." Muraki grinned.

"You better release and back off before I send my shikigami at you, sensei." Hisoka snarled breathlessly. With his already dwelling strength, the summoning and controlling of Kurikara alone was taking up more of his energy.

"Fine." Muraki smiled at Hisoka's sweating face and left.

"Oi, are you alright, kid?" Kurikara boomed in his deep voice that happened only when he was in his fire dragon form.

"I… I am… fine…" Hisoka panted breathlessly.

Kurikara torn off the shackles that chained Hisoka's waists together. Hisoka nodded gratefully at him and Kurikara vanished.

"HISOKA!"

"BON!"

Hisoka looked up and saw a bird with long tail swaying in the sky outside the window and flew off to a distance where he caught sight of two Shinigami running towards him.

"Tsuzuki! Watari-san!" Hisoka sighed in relief and buttoned his shirt back. Luckily, his pants and jacket were left intact.

He felt Tsuzuki carried him bodily into his strong arms.

"What happen, Hisoka? How did you come here?" the purple eye Shinigami asked.

"What?" Hisoka widened his eyes, feeling some strange thoughts emitting from Tsuzuki.

"We were following the trace of a disappearing student from the school and found our way here." Watari said.

"How's the outcome?" Tatsumi's voice called from the distance.

"Bon is here." Watari said.

Hisoka looked around. With Tsuzuki carrying Hisoka, the Shinigami wandered out of the room and entered the room next to it.

On the wall crucified a teenage boy in tattered shirt and pants. Hisoka immediately recognized him to be the boy, Kudo who had helped him out of the classroom to the rest room. Blood and cunt trickled down between his legs and lips.

On his chest wrote the words in blood: "You shall be next."

Hisoka screamed.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A very strange chapter... I know. I just need some weird points to drive my ideas around... Scratch head


	14. Inner Demon

_Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were assigned to a new mission. Meanwhile, some mysterious characters, with same intention as Muraki, appeared to harass Hisoka for some purpose. M x H, T x H_

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me.

Warning: yaoi scenes and implied sex

**Please read and review! Puppy eyes**

* * *

To Warchild: Arigato, glad u like my previous chappy, hope u enjoy this coming one.. gotto crack my brain for better plots…

To Aerine Lillet: Thank you, glad u like it, wish I can put in more fuzzy parts, but it's quite restricted due to site regulation. I used the name Kudo, coz of Detective Conan, hope Kudo Shinichi will not run after me for revenge (lol)

To Liliath: Arigato for reviewing…hope u like it..

* * *

**CHAPTER #14: INNER DEMON

* * *

**

Oriya knocked on the traditional paper door gently: "Ukyou-chan, the breakfast is ready."

It had been weeks since Ukyou came to stay in Oriya's place. Oriya was worried about the lady. For weeks, Oriya had witnessed her pain of being torment by spirits around her. Muraki had told him that she had been suffering it since childhood.

Oriya sighed inwardly.

A few minutes passed. There was no response.

"Ukyou-chan?" Oriya called again and pulled the door open. The lady was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The world swirled around him in his sleep, different aspects of his life splintering apart like scattered sakura petals. Events that genuinely had transpired intermixed freely with those that hadn't but were drawn from his deepest fears and imaginings.

For some reason, Hisoka wasn't surprised. It was more than just the way that everything seemed to make sense in the dream, no matter how nonsensical. It felt as if everything that had been happening to him lately was leading to this.

One moment, Kurosaki Hisoka saw himself raped by Muraki under the sakura trees few years ago and other moment he found himself sitting face to face with Oriya in his Kyoto inn.

"You cannot win Muraki with your hatred, boy." Oriya said, puffing out smoke from his pipe.

"Then, how? How can I fight over him!" Hisoka screeched at the man before him, leaping at him and pulled him by his collar. "Other than hatred, what else can I DO!"

Oriya looked into Hisoka's eyes with cool calmness. His face transformed into Nagare's. Somehow, Hisoka did not flinch as though it was normal that way.

"Why didn't you help me when Muraki attacked me, Father?" Hisoka shook the man.

"Because, you have to undergo calamities in order to become strong, Hisoka. That is our destiny as the descendents of samurai line." Nagare replied: "If you never lose, you'll never gain a higher level."

Abruptly, Hisoka found himself bound and in spread eagle manner before Muraki. The doctor was musing himself with a knife in one hand.

"Now, let's begin our training, boy." Muraki grinned, tapping the blade of his knife on his other hand.

Abruptly as the doctor had appeared, he moved close to Hisoka and twisted the knife into the heart of the boy.

Hisoka screamed.

"I'll remove your precious Tsuzuki-san next, so that you'll be mine wholly." Muraki's face twisted in evil greed.

Claps of thunders erupted, jerking Hisoka from his dream. Flashes of lightning illuminated the white walls of his dark hostel room. He was safe on his bed, alone.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka whispered, feeling his partner's emotion in the room that he had left not too long ago. There was no sight of the violet eye Shinigami. He must have been watching over Hisoka and for certain reason, he had left the room. Hisoka heaved a sign of relief, remembering the awkward nightmare.

Suddenly, Hisoka tensed. Someone else had been in the room with Tsuzuki in the room earlier before.

_Muraki_.

Climbing out of bed, Hisoka used the wall as support to move to the door. He felt his legs weak under him and cursed himself for being so pathetic. It took him a few minutes before he reached the door.

_Please, you must be alright, Tsuzuki….._ Hisoka thought anxiously.

* * *

Tsuzuki coiled himself in the washroom, covering his head with his arms.

"_You are just like me, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki sneered: "your soul desires other lives and blood just like I do, don't forget that."_

"That… that is absolutely untrue!" Tsuzuki grinded in pain.

Flashes of memory appeared in his mind eyes. Blood, deaths and his elder sister-Ruka's corpse.

_Flashback a few minutes ago….._

Tsuzuki was worried sick as he sat by Hisoka's bed, watching the boy stirring uneasily in his bed.

It had been days since he brought the unconscious Hisoka back from the abandoned house. According to the police, no suspect had been found yet, not even Muraki was investigated as he had an alibi for not around when the murder was committed.

For the next few days, Hisoka was running high fever and kept muttering senseless words. Sometimes, he cried for help in his sleep, sometimes, he curled himself in fear in his dreams. A number of times, Tsuzuki balked slightly as the boy screamed out Muraki's name in rage.

"That Muraki must have been harassing Bon again." Watari shook his head.

"That Muraki…" Tsuzuki shivered, both in rage and fear: "He's here again?"

Tatsumi rested a hand on his shoulder: "Don't worry, the Hade of Death has summoned us to assist in this case. Although our mission is to investigate the missing of the dead boy's soul, we'll drop by to your aid once at a time."

"Arigato, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki smiled gratefully.

Tatsumi and Watari had taken up posts of teachers in the school. Fortunately, the next few days were school holidays and the two Shinigami took the opportunity to wander elsewhere, collecting information while Tsuzuki accompanied the feverish Hisoka.

Tsuzuki sighed deeply as he brushed the boy's hair from his face. He could not help admiring Hisoka's beauty as he stirred in his sleep. Tsuzuki leaned forward. He was about to kiss Hisoka's lips when the door suddenly opened behind him.

Startled, Tsuzuki turned back to meet the silver eyes of the doctor-Muraki.

"Oho, we've met again, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled, looking at the sound asleep Hisoka, he shifted his attention back to the older Shinigami: "Maybe we can have a chat inside, if you wouldn't mind our conversation disturbing our dear pretty boy."

"We'll talk outside, leave Hisoka out of this!" Tsuzuki growled.

"What do you want, Muraki? If it's me you want, don't get Hisoka involved!" Tsuzuki shouted the moment they were out of the room.

"I'm surprised you enjoy playing the game of pretending as though you are normal like anyone." Muraki began: "You are a monster, just like me, Tsuzuki-san."

"If you are here to lecture me, please leave this place and don't harass Hisoka anymore, he is INNOCENT!"

"Innocent you say? Maybe you do not know that, but this boy is all along my possession since my meeting with him three years ago before his death. Pardon me for saying this, but there is no way that I can ignore the presence of my beautiful puppet."

"Furthermore, you know yourself. You know what you have done many years ago when you were alive, Tsuzuki-san. I have all my records from my grandfather's medical books." Muraki grinned unkindly: "Like the mass massacre of your hometown in 1920."

Tsuzuki's eyes were bewildered.

"If you think you can ignore the fact of your identity and continue living like nothing as happen before, then you are wrong." Muraki looked at the watch on his wrist: "I need to make a move, see you next time."

"You are just like me, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki paused: "your soul desires other lives and blood just like I do, don't forget that."

Tsuzuki remained still as even as the sound of the doctor faltered into the darkness of the corridor. Staggering, Tsuzuki made his way into his bedroom.

"You can't get away with all the killings…" Tsuzuki looked into the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him with dark grin: "the blood on your hands will never be cleansed away.."

Tsuzuki screamed and smashed the mirror with his hands. Shattered glass flew all over the washbasin. Blood spattered on the floor.

Tsuzuki looked into his hands, blood oozed out from his wounds.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka's voice called from behind.

Tsuzuki felt gentle arms hugged him from behind.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered.

"I'll bandage your cuts." Hisoka said in small voice and shifted his arms away.

"No, wait, Hisoka," Tsuzuki cried and grabbed Hisoka, pulling the boy into his arms: "Don't leave me!"

Hisoka's eyes widened as he felt the older man planted his lips on his own.

"I… I want you, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki panted on Hisoka's lips and pushed the boy onto his bed, following that, he pinned the boy's arms above his head, climbed on top of him and removed their clothing…….

Lightning flashed in a moment, showing shadows of two entwining figures on the bed for a long long time.

Morning came. Sunlight came streaming in like bright spring water.

Hisoka lay on the bed, deep in Tsuzuki's embrace. He blushed as he felt his bare skin brushing along his partner's. He had never feel so warm and safe after what he had done last night before.

But then, Hisoka saddened. He could feel Tsuzuki's emotion strongly when they were having sex.

_Blood.. corpses.. Tsuzuki's past hatred of himself for not able to control he himself and fear as bodies fell around him_

These, Hisoka could see that vividly with his empathy ability.

"You awake, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki yawned: "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Tsuzuki." Hisoka said and added with a grumble: "You were rough on me, you know?"

"Go..Gomen!" Tsuzuki stammered in fright, fearing Hisoka would jump up and run off.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry." Hisoka sighed.

There was a scream at the door.

"Bon… Tsuzuki… what… You both did it!" Watari shuttered in surprise.

"Oh damnit!" Hisoka covered his face in embarrassment, pushing Tsuzuki away, wrapped a cloth round his waist and hastily made his way to the bathroom.

Tsuzuki grinned sheepishly at Watari.

"I suggest you both get married." Watari put up a finger happily: "I can get Bon to try my sex changing potion!"

A cake of soap flew out of the door, straight into Watari's face.

"Don't you dare!" screeched Hisoka, poking his head out of the bathroom door.

* * *

"That Watari," fumed Tatsumi as he walked along the street: "He is supposed to come back from the hostel and help me with the investigation!" Tatsumi started planning how he was going to 'grill' the scientist Shinigami when he returned back to the hostel.

Suddenly, he paused. There was something evil in the air. Tatsumi ran ahead, following the trace.

In a deserted part of an alley coiled a woman deep in pain. To Tatsumi's shock, there were evil spirits hovering over her, refusing to suspense.

"Don't panick, Miss, I'll help you!" Tatsumi called and summoned his shadows and attacked the spirits.

With snares of anger, the spirits vanished.

"Are you alright, Miss? What has happened?" Tatsumi helped the lady up. Despite her age, the lady had the complexion of a teenage girl.

"It… it has been like this for a long time.. Arigato for saving me, Mister…" The lady whispered weakly.

"Let me send you home. How do I address you, Miss?" Tatsumi enquired.

"Ukyou. You can call me Ukyou." Ukyou replied.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

AN: Alright, a crappy and short chapter this time as there has been too many things happening in my real life. Couldn't think how to go about this fic. I would greatly love to have lemon in this fic, but due to ff regulation, I have to cut and tone down the scenes. I'll elaborate and add the lemon scenes when I update my mediaminer and adultfanfiction accounts.


	15. Massacre

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Summary: After Gensou Kai and Kamakura Arc. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were assigned to a new mission. Meanwhile, some mysterious characters, with same intention as Muraki, appeared to harass Hisoka for some purpose. M x H, T x H, S x H

AN: I own nothing in Yami no Matsuei, they all belong to Matsushita Yoko sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters and plots for my fanfic, so please don't sue me; I've no money for that. Check the last update and gasp It's more than a year since my last update. Due to my previous RPGing, my interest in continuing this fic sparks again, so here's a new chapter….

Please read and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: MASSACRE**

Autumn wind blew as Hisoka made his way along the street towards his hostel with a bag full of groceries in his arms. A surge of wind came by as a cyclist turned and Hisoka managed to avert in time from being hit, his bag tilted and an orange rolled out of the bag and rolled on the path.

Sighing inwardly to himself, Hisoka followed the rolling fruit. Balancing the bag carefully in his arms, he bent down to pick the orange. A hand reached and took it before the boy. Hisoka's eyes followed the hand to see the face of Mibu Oriya.

"You are…" Hisoka recalled his fight with the man back in Kyoto and remembered him as a loyal friend of Muraki Kazutaka.

"Mibu Oriya." Oriya said simply and seeing the boy's fully loaded arms, placed the fruit into the bag. He pulled himself up and brushed his kimono causally.

"Why are you here?" Hisoka gazed at him warily.

"Looking for a friend." Oriya said and looked into the boy's eyes: "Are you convenient for a cup of tea with me, Bon?" Catching Hisoka's doubtful eyes, he added: "It will not take long."

Hisoka shrugged. A few minutes' delay would not starve Tsuzuki and Watari.

"I'm sure you'll like the tea." Oriya smiled and led the boy into his car. Throughout the journey, Hisoka stared outside the window and silence held in the air.

* * *

Tatsumi looked in concern, as Ukyou remained pale in her face despite her reassurance that she was feeling all right.

"Where are you going, Ukyou-san? Perhaps, I can escort you there." Tatsumi offered.

"No, it's alright, I'm going for a job interview in a school." Ukyou smiled nervously, her hidden hand clutching a map. Tatsumi noticed a small cross on a location before she hid it behind her back again.

"I..It's my pleasure meeting you, Tatsumi-san, but I've to make a move." She bowed and hurried off. Afar from the other end of the road, Oriya's car passed by and Hisoka watched the running figure of Ukyou from Tatsumi.

Hisoka looked on and decided it was just a small personal matter between Tatsumi and the lady in concerned. He turned his eyes away.

* * *

The teahouse was deliciously decorated in traditional Japanese style as Oriya ushered the teenager to their place.

"I'm sure you do not invite me just for a cup of tea, Oriya-san." After slipping tea without a word for several minutes, Hisoka broke the silence abruptly. He added simply: "I've met Muraki lately."

"So he is still alive huh?" Oriya mused plainly: "How is he?"

"He's a school doctor." Hisoka replied and finished his tea: "Is there anything more you wish to know?"

"Thank you, you have been more than helpful." Oriya smiled: "Shall we spar sometimes when you are convenient? I'm staying in a nearby mansion. Our last fight was a bit hasty."

"Thank you for your kind offer. I'll let you know." Hisoka said politely.

"Would you like me to give you a lift back?" Oriya asked, noting the boy's gaze at his own watch.

"Thank you, but no, I can manage by myself." Hisoka declined and departed.

Looking out of the window at the falling red leaves, Oriya reached something from his robe; it was a news article about the murdered boy in a boy's school. "Is this where you are going, Ukyou-chan? To see him?"

* * *

"Hisoka! You are late!" Tsuzuki pouted as the teenager stepped into the room. "I'm hungry!"

"Stop whimpering, it's not the end of the world yet!" snapped Hisoka as he carried the items to the kitchen.

"Let me help you!" Tsuzuki volunteered helpfully.

"Get out." Hisoka shot daggers at his partner. He had had enough the horrors of Tsuzuki's so-called cooking to last him his lifetime.

"I'll help, Bon!" Watari grinned good-naturedly.

"You are banned from the kitchen, Watari-san." Hisoka said shortly.

"But why me as well?" Watari whined.

"Because I'm not sure when your newly mixed drugs will find their way into the food we eat." Hisoka explained sarcastically.

"Drugs? That's the greatest invention in the whole world!" Watari protested in dignity, shaking his test tubes containing some brightly coloured chemical.

"What's the commotion?" Tatsumi asked as he entered the room and looked at the whining Tsuzuki and the revolted looking Watari. "Do you need any help, Kurosaki-kun?"

"No, thank you. I can manage, Tatsumi-san." Hisoka added quickly. He knew the man would probably start charging them the cost of his skilful culinary once he allowed the man to assist in the kitchen.

"Is there anymore new death?" Watari beamed brightly at Tatsumi's exhausted look.

"No." He replied: "Our next plan. Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun will look up the past history of this school as well as its staffs. Watari and I will investigate the intention of our dear doctor."

"Muraki?" Tsuzuki echoed: "He's dangerous, Tatsumi!"

"Or would you rather investigate him yourself, Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi smiled dangerously. It shut the purple-eyed Shinigami immediately.

* * *

School library was the best place to start from basic. It was especially so during the vacation period for there was almost no one else in the library to create noise or eavesdropping the discussion of the two Shinigami. Unfortunately, it was not so for Tsuzuki Asato. After flipping through the books for several hours, he started yawning and drooled over the pages with closed eyes and a grin, probably dreaming of cakes and pastries.

Hisoka sighed heavily and proceeded to the bookshelves to change another book for their research. There was not much accomplishment in their part. As he reached on tiptoe to replace a book back to its place, a hand suddenly encircled his waist and pulled him close against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka hissed as he looked up to meet the eyes of Saki.

"To see you." Saki smiled cruelly as his other hand made its way to Hisoka's inner thigh, massaging it lovingly. His hand at the waist untagged Hisoka's shirt and roamed beneath the fabric to tease Hisoka's nipple. Hisoka gasped and struggled in his hold.

"Shhh.." Saki hushed in his ears and kissed tenderly: "You don't want to involve your boyfriend to this matter, do you?"

His hand at Hisoka's thigh moved abruptly upwards and grabbed between the boy's legs mercilessly. Hisoka opened his lips in silence scream. Saki grinned and unzipping the boy's jeans, he slipped his fingers into it and fondled Hisoka. He leaned forward and nibbled Hisoka at his neck.

"I miss those feelings." Saki sighed huskily as he bit down on the skin, licking the oozing blood.

"What.. do you… want?" Hisoka breathed heavily, his legs shivering with the teasing fingers around his crotch.

"Don't you miss me?" Saki sighed, ignoring Hisoka's question, his leg kicking Hisoka's ankles so that his body fell heavily over Saki's eager hand and against his body. Hisoka grimaced in pain.

"No one can help you, Hisoka." Saki whispered seductively into Hisoka's ears within the confines of the shelves, blocking their view from any other library user: "You are mine." He reached to pull down the back of Hisoka's jean.

"Wh…what are you doing, Saki-kun?!" An angry voice of Shimojima-sensei disrupted Saki's action. Looking up, they saw the stunned look of the elderly teacher at Saki and then at Hisoka.

"I want to see you in my office, Saki-kun. Now." Shimojima sensei glared, apparently still in shock: "Are you all right, Kurosaki-kun?" He asked the shaky Hisoka. Hisoka nodded dumbly as he tidied his attire and hurried from the forest of shelves. A grin flashed on Saki's face as he followed the teacher out of the library.

"_I miss those feelings_…" Saki's words resonated in Hisoka's mind. Hisoka had sensed dark emotions and some memories of long ago from the older boy that time. He watched the departing Saki and Shimojima. Saki turned back and suddenly smiled at Hisoka before turning back to the teacher.

Hisoka glared coldly until the two people vanished from his view. Without waking Tsuzuki up, Hisoka turned his heels and headed out of the library. He had a clue what was going on.

From a far end, a dark figure was watching him. A cold smile crept over the person's lips.

* * *

In the residence of Enma Dai-Oh, a strongly built long hair man in armor turned to towards the sound of an approaching footsteps: "How are their investigations getting on?"

"Dai-Oh sama," An eagle-faced minister bowed low before him: "Tsuzuki and his fellow team members have no further new discovery."

"I see, keep a close watch on them, especially that person. I have a bad feeling since the intrusion into 'Project Mother'."

"Hai."

Enma Dai-Oh turned to look at GyokuTo (Jade Rabbit) who was lying motionlessly on the bed and immersed himself in his long ago memory.

_Nothing will go wrong.

* * *

_

"I've been waiting for you outside the school compound for hours, WATARI!" retorted Tatsumi as he stormed into the apartment he had shared with the blond and found the other Shinigami staring intently at his laptop screen: "What are you reading again?"

Watari immediately slapped his laptop shut and threw his arms in the air joyfully: "Aww, Tatsumi, you are here!" There was still sweat on his forehead and his face was pale.

Tatsumi decided to ignore the suspicious intention of the blond Shinigami: "We are going to sneak into Muraki sensei's office this afternoon."

"Did I hear wrongly? We are going to sneak into his office?" Watari widened his eyes in surprise. Tatsumi was born of noble blood and acting secretive was not in his nature.

"Yes. Sneaking." Tatsumi glared: "We do not need to act gentlemanly to someone like him."

Muraki, as expected, was not present in his office. Tatsumi had checked his schedule with the doctor's assistants before drafting his plan carefully. He was going to study the doctor's documents for clues of his true intention in the school.

Breaking through the lock was an easy task for Watari as he flashed his inventions proudly before the Shinigami secretary.

Rampaging through the thick files, Tatsumi noticed a strange positioning of a doll on a shelf. Turning it, a shelf swerved to reveal an opening.

He raised his hand to catch Watari's attention. Together, they entered. A tall cylinder stood upright, glowing in ghastly yellow light. Tatsumi and Watari's eyes became wide in shock.

For submerged deep within the cylinder of an unknown liquid was the naked form of Kurosaki Hisoka's dried corpse. There were blood red curse marks carved over his body.

* * *

The school backyard was empty from the usual noisy activities of students as Kurosaki Hisoka made his way towards the teachers' lodging buildings. Hands suddenly reached from behind, covering his mouth and grabbing his limbs from behind. His eyes darted to see the group of teenagers who had attempted to violate him few days ago.

"We know who is the murderer of that unfortunate kid, Kurosaki." The leader smirked unkindly and commanded: "Boys, take him to that place."

Laughing lustfully, the five teenagers dragged Hisoka from the ground and carried him through the greenery until they reached the same abandoned gym house where the murder of the boy took place. Three of the teenagers held Hisoka tightly while the other two returned with ropes and tied Hisoka spread eagle in the middle of the room.

Before Hisoka could retort, one boy pulled a ball gag over Hisoka's mouth, silencing him. His eyes wide with fear as the leader pulled out a knife and slashed down his collar, revealing Hisoka's smooth chest. He then proceeded on pulling off the captive boy's pants. The other teenagers snickered and all of them started removing their own clothes.

Hisoka watched on in shock as he saw his flesh cut and his body abused countless times by the teenagers cruelly. He fainted a number of times and was revived by splashes of water over his head and electrocuted by live wires connected to the nearby power socket. Clearly, despite the fact building was under utilised, the electricity supply was not been cut off. Hisoka tried to hold back his tears, so that he would not show his weakness before his kidnappers.

"Hisoka, Hisoka! Are you there?"

After what it seemed to be hours for dusk was falling, Tsuzuki's anxious voice rang outside the building as he approached it.

The leader waved a hand. All of them retreated to each side of the door, leaving the violated and bleeding Hisoka bound and gagged in the centre of the room.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki turned and stared in stunned shock at the sight of Hisoka. He rushed through the door.

_Tsuzuki! NO! Stay away from me!_

Hisoka muffled with wide eyes, shook his head and struggled weakly in his bound; trying to warn his partner, but it was too late. The teenagers had planted a strong blow on Tsuzuki's head and had the Shinigami bound before he could react.

"The show is only beginning, stupid sensei." The leader kicked Tsuzuki in his shin. The other teenagers who had been lectured by Tsuzuki the other time started beating Tsuzuki brutally and threw insults mockingly. Tsuzuki grinded his teeth and shouted: "Why are you doing this? Let Hisoka go!"

"We'll see about that, sensei." The leader said and strolled causally towards Hisoka.

The leader lifted the boy's chin gently and kissed Hisoka. He drew out his knife again. Gleaming under the light, he put the tip of the blade to his lips and licked it tenderly. Abruptly, he slashed the knife across Hisoka's neck and plunged it into Hisoka's chest. Hisoka saw flying blood…. his own blood and then darkness. As his consciousness sunk into the endless abyss, he thought he heard fearful screams of the teenagers. Then, nothingness………

Against the full moonlight, the silhouette of Tsuzuki Asato made his way wearily towards the bound figure of Kurosaki Hisoka. Bathed under the dim light, the teenager's ivory fair skin gleamed in sad beauty. Untying the boy, the Shinigami caught the boy in his arms and pulled him in a tight embrace.

Dark botches of blood splashed wildly on the four walls and mutilated limbs scattered all over the room.

Tears of sorrow streaked Tsuzuki's face. He had killed people again….

Behind the exit, a sliver hair man in white trench coat was recording the scene calmly. To him, it was a beautiful sight. Muraki Kazutaka smiled with bemusement.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
